For a Foolish Dream
by Elerick
Summary: The most important and painful moments that made Saphir into Dist the Rose, Distcentric Dist x Jade, chapters 124 clean, 3 yoai, 5 rated for sheer smut
1. Childhood Trama

For A Foolish Dream

A Childhood Dist (Saphir) and Jade fic

Very mild slash if any

Jade's hand was so warm. How did he manage that in the snow?

That's what the boy tried to concentrate on, the warm palm that was clamped over his mouth. No, not the damp slush that was soaking through his clothes, not the numbness of his legs from sitting in the cramped position for so long, and not the fear that was screaming in his head. The flight response was a natural instinct that as an intelligent being he must overcome.

But fear was much more powerful then his brain.

Thank Lorelei for Jade. He would protect him…

"Keep quiet, Saphir…" the other boy hissed. Jade held him down in the snow bank, hands tight over his mouth to stop the high shrills of terror. He knew his smaller friend wanted to run, but they could not run from what was waiting for them.

A step was heard beyond their hiding place, an igloo made by some children not but that morning. The noise made silver haired lad whimper, but Jade just put more pressure on his grasp of the other, making it slightly painful.

"Jade…Saphir…" they both jumped at the names, it was the exact same voice as their mentor, yet it held a hollow echo. Saphir noticed his friend flinch and felt the warmth of his own tears of horror on his cold cheeks. They both knew what was calling them was naught but a rare frailer of the brunette boy. Hoping to save his Professor from the brink of death from his own disasters attempt to use the Seventh Fonon, the young prodigy had replicated her through the use ofFomicry. Saphir had been so excited, watching the very thing they had been discussing for so long come to life before his eyes.

But something had gone wrong, this… thing… was a monster. The first thing it set eyes on, an innocent soldier investigating the commotion, she had killed without a moment of hesitation. Now, in her twisted mind, it was their turn.

Everything had happened so fast, he remember calling for Jade's help, the boy telling him to run, and the sickening sound of footprints in bloody snow behind them.

Now all they could do was hide, hide and wait for the monster that was coming for them. 

I'm going to die, was all Saphir could think, it was pathetic, he was going to wet his pants and then he was going to die… At least he would die with Jade, Yulia knew he didn't have any other family that would care if he were gone.

"Saphir," Jade's voice demanded attention, he was eager to oblige, "when I count to three, you run, I'll hold her off."

Horrified, the smaller boy worked his mouth free from the other's hand, "But Jade, I can't leave you here! She'll –" he was cut off by another hand keeping him quiet.

"She's my creation and I plan to take responsibility for her…" he gave him a smirk, his newly red eyes flashing with what he thought for a second was real emotion, but quickly turned the idea away. "Besides, one intelligent person should survive to change this world of idiots."

Saphir didn't like the idea, but he wasn't about to disobey his idol… maybe he could get help back in town? A platoon of guards from that peony's house could surly take down one women, right?

"One…" the boy tensed, what if he didn't get away? "Two…" Jade would protect him, he always did. "Three!" With a sharp push to the back, the silver haired boy was thrown out of the igloo and into the open air. The snowy plane was surprisingly quiet for what waited in the center.

Jade had done a good job, the replica was a spitting image of their Professor, down to every last detail. If it had not been for the crooked way she was standing and the crimson stains on her lab coat he would had run to the familiar protection of her embrace that he knew so well. By the blood that dripped from her hands, he knew that wouldn't happen. His feet froze in the snow with fright, he had never faced anything like this in the rich city. She spotted him soon after he saw her. With a groan, that of a bloodthirsty monster, she began after her him, feet flying fast through the snow, especially for someone who was but a few minutes old.

Jade burst out of their hiding place, hands in the air and a fonic glyph at his feet, it all came so natural for him, his crimson eyes not even aware of the danger.

"Run you idiot!" was all he said to his friend.

Saphir's feet awoke and moved like they never did before, he sprinted madly over the stone, tears streaming from his frozen cheeks. This creature however did not fallow the plan, he could almost feel her empty eyes lock onto him with bloodlust, she decided to attack the weak link in the chain. Thunderous steps followed his own, then a flash of light lit the black sky, the snow blocking it from reaching the eyes of anyone who would help, only signaling what was to come for the victim.

Pain, like a white flame of sheer Fonons hit the boy, first licking across his back, slicing his shirt, then like a crushing fist of solid yet molten rock against his body. He tried to call out but the wind was blown out of him. He fell on the stone square with a painful thud. He couldn't feel his limbs, only cold and pain, they seemed to be the same thing now. He couldn't even process what was happening, he wasn't aware of the figure standing next to him. The only thoughts that floated in the fog of his mind were ones his natural scientific curiosity wouldn't let him ignore. Not an hour in this world and this creature could use Fonic arts, powerful ones at that… Jade truly was amazing.

"Energy Blast!" the last incantation of the spell were shouted bravely behind him, then the tearing of fabric and flesh followed by a cry that was not human, not in a million years would he forget the monstrous sound. Then, in the after math another thud. The snow was turning red, Saphir noticed, how odd.

"Saphir!" Jade's voice, he sighed inwardly, that sounded much better then the monstrous cries that were ringing in his ears. Faintly he felt himself being lifted off the cold stone and pressed against something warm. It took him a while to notice it was his cherished friend who was holding him to his chest, his face stung as a low blush crept into his frozen cheeks. He's never been this close to Jade, he'd never even seen the boy hug his sister. He'd never seen him shake either, but he shuddered as he squeezed his own limp body against his.

"J-Jade…?" his voice was still hoarse from lack of breath.

"Don't let them both die…" Jade's own voice was so unlike the usual confident person Saphir had come to know and admire, it was broken and below a whisper, he seemed to be talking more to himself then the boy he was cradling. "Please don't say I've killed them both… Saphir…"

The boy began to panic internally, as his arms and legs felt like led. Had Jade's calculating brain been rocked to the point of madness?

His worries were interrupted by a groan from the other body lying on the stone. He gasped as Jade's already strong grip tightened and they both were tossed back to the grown by a wave of energy. Jade played dead and Saphir took the hint and followed. Still, out of the corner of his eyes he watched to white and red body of replica contort, the back of the bloodied lab coat stretch until it was torn. Four wings of black and white burst from her back, and with one quick motion, shot her half limp form into the air. Flying erratically it wasn't long before the snow put her out of sight.

They laid there motionless for what felt like hours, but there was no way to tell. Saphir tried counting off seconds to distract himself from the body on top of his own. Jade's close proximity was making his stomach tie in knots, ones even worse then the monster had been able to do. When did the air get so warm? How did it manage to snow in this heat? 

"I think she's gone…"

"W-what? Who?" Saphir mentally slapped himself for sounding so stupid, the last thing he needed was to give Jade another reason to doubt his intelligence.

But the boy didn't seem to notice. His red eyes seemed far off as they surveyed the scene around them. Slowly, as if a sniper were to strike, he pushed himself on all fours over his smaller friend, looking down on him with but for a moment seemed sincere concern, but it was gone as soon as it came, like a snowflake in one's hand.

"Are you stable Saphir?" he was back to his old self, every word calculated and articulated so as not to waste time with second questions. Yet, his cold demeanor was refreshing in a way, as normalcy often was, so much so that if he had been well, the boy would have thrown his arms around the other and hugged him until he was shoved aside.

"I…" he wheezed, "I can't move very much." What little breath he had hitched back in his throat when Jade entwined his fingers with his own. Shyly he responded by holding his hand tight, for what reason he didn't know.

"Well, you're not completely paralyzed…" he let go of his hand to feel his pulse, nodding, satisfied. "Just in shock from that strike to your spine… You'll be fine after a day of rest." He got to his feet and looked away, not showing much concern for the other, but then bent back down and held out a hand.

Saphir gave him a confused expression and even though he was not facing him, Jade seemed able to read his mind, "I imagined in such a state you can't walk so I have to drag you home. Don't make me do it by that runny nose of yours, now give me your hand."

At another time he would have been frustrated by such a comment but for now he was just astonished Jade was being so kind… in his own way. Straining his heavy limbs he took the offered hand. Saphir was so thin and small it didn't take much effort for him to lift him half onto his shoulder. They took slow steps in the bloody snow toward the faint lights of their home city. It was quiet, any outside snow muted by the falling flakes, and the crimson eyed boy kept his silent serious demeanor as he always did, yet Saphir could still feel a slight shaking in the arm that supported him.

"Jade?" He found his friends state unsettling, he felt the need to distract him from whatever thoughts were ravaging his usual steady mind. "…What are we going to tell people when we get back?"

"I'll think of something Saphir…" he was comfortable lying that he was already formulating one, "Don't worry about it."

He smiled slightly, glad to see the panic had not affected his friend's genius, "Alright… what was that you were saying earlier?"

For a second, Jade almost violently turned away, the younger boy angled his head curiously to try to see what he was trying to hide, but whimpered as it hurt his back. He felt the grip on his half limp body tighten as the sound met the other's ear. "That was nothing, whip it from your mind."

A rare devious smile crossed the smaller boy's lips, "Aww, Jade, you were worried."

"Why should I worry about you, Saphir," he challenged his smile with a smirk, "After all those bullies had they're way with you, you're pretty hard to kill. You're like a cockroach."

"I am not!" he whined, "Jade, you're mean." But he didn't mean it, Jade was the one who protected him from those bullies, but… sometimes he worried. "…If I did die… would you care?" he never really seemed to care about anything, would his little sniveling friend be anymore important then the world around him?

The answer took him by surprise.

"…Yes." Saphir's gaze was brought back up by a hand on his chin, making sure the crimson orbs were locked with the soft lavender. The boy felt a the heat return to his face worse then before, maybe he was chatting another cold, his stomach sure was doing flip. "I need you Saphir… I need that gadget filled brain of yours… For once I can't do this on my own. I think with your machines we can bring her back, the real professor, not that monster…" he looked up at the sky, a gray canvas to his future, he was already calculating what would need to be done. "I need you to help me right my wrongs… Can you do that Saphir? Do you think we can defy death?"

The silver haired boy stared, perhaps Jade would never realize it but that was the greatest thing he could ever say, it would be imprinted on his soul for years to come as an honor no one could ever match. Ironically it left his mouth dry and for a moment he couldn't even respond, though the answer was screaming in his head.

"Y-yes, Jade," he croaked, "I promise, no matter what…" things would return to their rightful state, just him, Jade and the professor. A perfect world…

No matter what the costs.


	2. The Begining of the End

**For a Foolish Dream**

_Jade x Dist, slash_

_Characters belong to Namco_

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Jade's standard issue military boots made a familiar beat as he walked down the Malkuth Military base. For a building in such a lavish place as Grand Chokma, it was rather drab, no window, no decorative affects, repetitive wallpaper and machines sticking bare out of the walls. It served to eliminate distraction and personal affects.

And that's just the way Jade liked it.

Just taken into the title of General while still actively taking part in his own scientific research, he was considered a prodigy of the Malkuth military, something he was more then use to being. He didn't even pay attention to the amazed stares as people watched him walk down the hallway. He was barely of age, so young compared to his comrades, but anyone who looked past his oval glasses into those crimson eyes would know he had seen enough lives taken to age him a hundred years. Yet he held a half smile as he walk casually down the hallway, hands in his pockets, shoulder length chestnut hair flowing behind him, most of the onlookers couldn't help but hold him with a fear and admiration. All wondering about a never ending list of questions but far too nervous to come in contact.

Thus the hansom young General was often seen alone, aside from two souls that had somehow pierced that haunting exterior to become what most would consider "friends", though what Jade called them no one knew, no one was even sure he was capable of friendship.

But none the less he was off to see one of those lucky, or perhaps cursed, souls now.

The far end of the base was dedicated to Fontech research, and until recently, had been ill equipped and full of cobwebs, leaving Malkuth far behind their rivals in Kimlasca, at least until another Prodigy had stepped up to reform the entire scientific community with radical ideas and breakthroughs. Such powerful young minds excited the entire city, they all knew the children would change history, but few knew anything personal about the General and the Scientist. They were almost mysterious celebrities.

The thought made Jade chuckle when he heard the females chatting about him and his childhood friend with squeals of girlish joy.

If only they knew.

When he finally arrived at his destination, an unremarkable door, no different then the hundreds of others in the base, he didn't even bother knocking. The hinges groaned, as this area had only recently become active after ages of neglect. The rusted metal was in stark contrast with what lay within.

The walls were covered from top to bottom with gleaming chrome and copper pipes and creations, and what wasn't shining was brightly painted. Gears grinded, pipes whistled, furnaces roared and fans spun. Everything was alive and running at full speed, everything except one.

At a large desk in the center of the room, under a chalkboard full of foreign symbols and endless equations, sat a still form wrapped in a meticulously clean white lab coat. He was hunched over the table, head in arms, uncut and uneven white hair spread out like a spray of snow from a snowball strike. The thin body slowly moved up and down, signaling it wasn't dead with steady breaths.

Jade couldn't hold back a smile, one that would surly scare off small children, as he stalked the sleeping body in a circle, like a predator who had stumbled upon a free meal. With great care he pinched the end of his coat sleeve and slowly pulled his arm out so that his snoozing face could be seen.

He covered his mouth, muffling an uncontrollable laugh. "Ah, Saphir, If only those girls could see this."

The silver hair technician must have been there all night. A small pool of drool had soaked though the notebook he had rested his head on. His classes were shoved up to his forehead and a low snore could now be heard. It was amusing to no end, such a dignified picture of a "genius" but at the same time it was… what would Peony call it? Cute? Not a word Jade liked to use but Saphir did resemble his younger childhood self, back in the age of innocence that was so far gone.

Composing his laughter, Jade bent over the sleeping from, bringing his face up to the other's face, catching a quick whiff of his hair, which held the sent of roses (from whatever colon he had put on the day before) and motor oil. There were so many horrible, naughty things he could do right now, but what to choose, what to choose…

He blew lightly into his ear, making the boy twitch in his sleep.

"SAPHIR!!!"

The boy shot up with a high pitched yelp, going in a full half circle and landing flat on his back with a painful thud. Jade of course had moved out of the way and just stood over the other that now laid at his feet with a taunting smile. Saphir groaned and rubbed his head while loose papers, stirred by the sudden movement fluttered down onto his face.

"Good morning Saphir." He said, to cheerful to be comforting.

A low growl came from under the papers before a gloved hand ripped them away, revealing a pair of large (and angry) pair of lavender eyes under round, rather large glasses that sat sideways on his face. "Jade! I should have known that was you!" He huffed as he sat up, "Can't you act like a human being for once in your life?"

"Can you?" he smiled and extended his hand, pulling the other to his feet, though even at full height he still only came to the General's chin. "It is your own fault, how many times have I told you not to work to the point of exhaustion, you'll just get less done in the long run, and that's not good for me."

The boy pouted, he didn't like to be lectured, even if Jade was right. "I just… loose track of time…" he adjusted his yellow tie which stood out from his brave, Champaign red shirt. "You could have woken me a little more gently."

"But that was so much more entertaining." He glanced at the stacks of notebooks on the cluttered desk. He picked up the one on the top, avoiding where the drool had seeped through. "Let's at least see what you got done. This is the latest fomacracy reports, right?"

"NO!" Thin hands shot out and grabbed the notebook with such speed it took even the great Jade by surprise. Saphir clenched the thin book to his chest, turning away from the other with his white coat flowing behind him. The General blinked for a moment; rarely could the other beat his own reactions.

"Saphir… what is in that notebook that you don't want me to see?"

"It-It's nothing Jade." His voice hit a higher pitch then usual, "Its just… personal notes, you know, shopping lists, reminders and such." He gave a nervous laugh, but it failed miserably to turn the others attention.

"Saphir." His voice became harsh and he took a step forward, the smaller one shrunk back, but his grip only tightened. "You will let me see whatever is in there or I will take it from you by force."

"This has… nothing to do with you…" he took a few steps backwards. His eyes were almost as wide as his glasses. Jade felt a small thrill at his terror, frightened Saphir was almost the most entertaining face of the boy. There was no such thing as a little reaction when it came to the scientist, and he intended to get as much amusement out of it as possible, there was very little to do between wars.

With a smirk he shook his head, casually moving even closer, cornering the boy against the wall. "Saphir, Saphir, Saphir…" he met his eyes with a strong stare that made the other swallow loudly. "I would think after all our years together you would know by now what happens when you don't do as I say…" he timed the words with his steps. When the boy could no longer back away he placed an arm on the wall so he couldn't escape. His face, which was almost as white as his hair, turned pink as Jade's face inched closer and closer until their glasses clicked against each other. While Saphir's eyes were darting here and there with confusion, Jade took the edge of the notebook in his fingers. "Now I'll just take this and…"

Suddenly Saphir was gone, and so was the notebook. He had slid down against the wall and slipped under his arms. Jade turned around just as he saw the skinny form of his friend sprint out the door.

Yet he wasn't angry, far from it. This only made things more interesting.

"Jade's back from his last mission, so he should be hanging out with the little dude. Saphir is probably in his lab right now, so no worries."

A light heated jingle filled the military base, odd compared to the usual sound of marching feet. It was the golden bangles of the well known and loved former prince of Malkuth as he half skipped down the hallway. Just crowned into his new role as emperor, he was taking the whole responsibility rather casually and most questioned his merit. Still, with his personal friend Jade by his side his decisions were sound and no one could argue with good results. Still, as he gave a wink to a young female soldier that passed by, flipping his blond locks in flirtation, the ones he was leading could see where the doubt was coming from.

Following behind him were new to the entire Malkuth empire. One was an older man, hair just hinting at gray, though it was hidden by his tall priestly hat. He wore the garbs of a religious citizen of Daath and a silver tuning fork around his neck. He gave a humble, apologetic smile to the poor girl who had been so taken aback by the boy's flirting. The other was younger then even the emperor himself. His dark brown skin was sprinkled with the even darker hair of a short goatee. A sword was at his side, even though he too wore Daathic style robes. He was full of childlike curiosity about their destination.

"I thank you on behalf of the Order of Lorelei, your highness." The older of the two stated, "If what we've heard about Professor Nies and General Curtis is correct then they are an invaluable recourse to us."

"I heard Jade takes out whole platoons by him." Piped the younger one, "And takes the bodies back so the Professor can experiment on them."

"Now Van, I can't believe you'd fall pray to such foolish rumors."

The boy, Van, bowed his head shamefully, "No, of course not Grand Maestro Mohs, Sir…"

"I don't know," the Emperor shrugged, "Honestly I wouldn't put it past ol' Jade, and Saphir would do whatever he told him. Hate to think that's what all those taxes go to." He laughed at himself, but the two visitors just stared, he seemed almost comfortable with such a morbid joke, as if it were true.

Suddenly Van froze, "There is something coming here, fast." Both the Emperor and Grand Maestro turned, curious. Van pulled out his sword and held it with great power and confidence, his gray eyes locked on the corner in front of them, ready to defend this with higher honors then his own.

It was silent for a few moments, then a shrill yell that took them all of guard.

"Dammit Jade, I told you it has nothing to do with you!"

In a flash of white, a thin, lanky figure came skidding into view, and before any one could react, came speeding towards them. Without even checking to see who the new visitors were, he made a bee line for the emperor, put a hand on his shoulder, and used him to pole vault over the crowd, landing with an awkward stumble behind them before taking off again, out of site.

Before anyone could question who was the strange, hysterical boy another, this time a blur of blue came more gracefully around the turn. Not even slowing down, he gave a salute to the leader, "Good morning, Emperor Peony." before weaving through the crowd and following the other out of sight.

"Who in Auldrent were they?" Van asked with wonder and confusion.

Peony just smiled, "That was Jade and Saphir."

Jade watched his pray attempt to flee with an evil grin, but still, with all his confidence that he would eventually catch the scientist, he couldn't deny the fact that Saphir was faster then him on foot. The boy was mostly legs, and all those years of being chased down by bullies with snowballs left him with strong endurance. But Saphir was also not the brightest in any aspect besides fontech. Jade paused from running, no reason to waste energy, and brought a hand next to his face, mumbling softly under his breath to keep the spell weak. A fonic circle appeared at his feet and in no time it was gone. A low rumble filled the hallway and just a few meters in front of the fleeing boy the floor split open. Unaware of the new optical, the scientist predictably tripped and fell flat on his stomach, skipping a few times on the waxed floor before finally coming to a halt.

Jade wasted no time. He briskly walked to his defeated prey, flipped him on his back and sat down on his stomach without even a moments hesitation, Saphir wasn't about to get away from him a second time. The boy whined at the weight on his smaller body and squirmed, without much effect. Without a word he grabbed the notebook, it took a little pulling but he worked it free from the other's grip. Whimpering Saphir crossed his arms over his face, as if he was about to get struck.

"Please Jade…" he gave one last pathetic plea, "Don't read it…"

Jade shrugged the whining off and promptly opened the notebook. He flipped to the pages that the other had worked in last night, paused, then allowed for a small smile (as Saphir was too busy cowering to see it).

After the usual notes and statistics there were some less then educated scribbles at the edge of the paper…

_Saphir + Jade 4 ever_

_Saphir Balfour_

_Jade Jade Jade…_

Along with other little doodles, the whole thing made him want so sigh and chuckle at the same time. So his little idiot had yet to realize that he had figured out his little crush ages ago, probably before he even knew himself. Saphir wasn't the hardest person in the world to read, but he thought surely after all his years of teasing and taunting would have given him a hint that he already knew. Not to say that he returned such feelings but he did enjoy the other's reactions none the less. Romance was not the General's forte, still… he did enjoy the other's company, but he would have to decide if he valued him as a friend before anything such as Saphir was dreaming of would come true.

Perhaps I just have a problem with commitment outside of Fonic Arts, he pondered, perhaps it stemmed from his loss of the professor at such a young age and a fear of hurting another. While he wasn't afraid of admitting his faults to himself, solving problems that didn't affect his abilities on the field or expertise in the lab were quickly moved to the bottom of the list.

Silently he closed the book, placing it in the other's clenched hands, "Fine Saphir, I shall not see a word." What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him, that way he wouldn't hear his whining later.

The younger boy seemed surprised as he pulled his arms down, apparently he had expected a lecture and a beating. Shyly he nodded a thank you and held the thin book to his chest, as if it were to flutter from his hands any second. They stayed there in silence for a few moments before the little one began to squirm again.

"You can get off me now…"

Jade cocked an eyebrow. "Why? I'm quiet comfortable." He adjusted his position on the other, smirking as a low blush came to his pale face.

"Why do you have to do things like this!" he kicked but Jade was just too heavy for him, "Taking my things, chasing me, using your arts, my birthday is this week, you should be nice to me!"

True, he had almost forgotten about that fact. His little Saphir was coming of age so soon, though he didn't act like it. Their birthdays were over half a year apart and the other was always happy when he was equal to his idol, in at least age if nothing else, he waited months for it. Twenty was an important year in Auldrant law, it opened a wave of possibilities that were already open to the General.

"If you're going to be an adult you need to behave like one, Saphir." He leaned down, supporting himself with his arms as he hovered over the boy. The blush from before came two fold and he turned his head away, as if the wall had suddenly become highly interesting. "Do you think you can handle that?"

"I-I can handle anything you can, Jade." He gave the other a glare, predictably turning back to the other so that he could protect what little dignity he had. Jade used it to his advantage, moving even closer, allowing his breath to pelt the other's lips. But before he could taunt him further, he noticed something about those wide, shock frozen eyes.

"Where are your glasses?"

Blinking, the boy put a hand on his face, finding nothing. They both looked around the empty hallway, Jade spotted them first. They had been thrown from their owner when he had fallen and now laid a few feet away, a large crack standing in the lens of one eye.

He sighed and got up from their precarious position, "Honestly Saphir, not again."

"Y-you're the one who tripped me!" He defended himself, though often it was his own fault when it came to the disarray of his glasses.

Jade picked up the lens and held them to the light, only one crack this time, much less the usual, and the frame was still intact. Mumbling softly, he summoned a spell over the second fonon of fire, carefully warming and melting the glass so that the crack slowly shrunk, then disappeared. He had been doing such things since Saphir was first given his spectacles, as the boy was rather clumsy, not to mention the many times he assisted Jade with his training in Fonic Arts. When the General had gotten the grand idea of using the many repairs to practice his control over fire, he had completely incinerated the first pair and melted a few after that, but now he could channel his energy into the tiny crack and have the spectacles back in his companion's hands in seconds.

Saphir watched as he always did, fascinated with his idol's precise yet powerful abilities. Fonic Arts were something he had no ability for, and though he would never admit it aloud, the General had some admiration for the scientist's mind for mechanics. As he placed the repaired spectacles behind his companion's ears, he wondered where either of them would be without each other.

Saphir, you need to take better care of yourself." He straightened the frames and then worked on the part of his snow white hair, which was now sticking out every which way it could. The boy didn't mind, not get half as excited as he had in their little wrestling match on the floor, he was used to the older of the two taking care of him, like a rather annoyed parent. "Honestly, falling asleep in your lab, when was the last time you even ate?" he fixed his tie with a sigh, "I won't be here forever."

"Are you leaving?" his voice hitched with terror, even if the statement was really more of a lecture.

Jade paused, he wasn't sure if the boy could handle the truth of what might come within a matter of days, "It depends, could you ever hate me?"

"Of course not!" he reacted quickly and with strong conviction, "I promised I'd help you revive the Professor, no matter what the coast, and I plan to keep it."

He took off his own glasses and rubbed between his eyes as if something pained him "That is what I'm worried about…"

Before Saphir could question the confusing statement Jade pulled a thick, oddly shaped letter from his pocket and handed it to him, "Here, this is for your birthday, don't open it until then."

The boy took the letter, practically bouncing with joy. A gift from Jade, how rare! The general doubted he was going to be able to wait all the way to his birthday before ripping it open, but he would manage for a while.

"Thank you Jade! I can't wait to see what it is!"

Suddenly, the visitors from their earlier ramp around the base came into their hallway.

"There you go, Jade Curtis and his girlfriend, Saphir Nies." The blond emperor gestured proudly toward his friends.

Saphir immediately forgot about Jade's statement and let out a strangled cry of anger, "Shut up, Peony!" he stomped over to the other, standing on his toes so that he could barely look the other in the eyes, Peony was even taller then Jade, "I told you to keep away from my lad! I don't want a savage like you screwing around with my experiments!"

Peony just smiled, "The base is still free, silly, I'm not in your lab."

"Yes but you're far to close!" he hissed.

The blond just shrugged, "It's my country anyway. Besides, I brought visitors." He nodded to his followers.

"What happened to the hallway?" the dark skinned boy asked, pointing at the crevice from Jade's earlier arts.

"Now, now, Van," Mohs stepped forward and bowed, "Good morning to you both. I'm sorry to intrude but I and my comrade here have heard of you and your work in formicary. Daath is interested in such abilities and would like to make you an offer for your assistance."

"Daath," Saphir half hid behind his companion, he was growing out of it but he still held the shyness of youth, "That's a big order to fill."

The other was not impressed, "What would the religious center of the world want with Fomacracy?"

Mohs face hardened for but a second but the priestly smile returned, "I'm sorry but I'd like to discuses that in private. If you and Professor Nies could just give us some time in private, I assure you we can make it worth your wild."

While Jade's red eyes narrowed, Saphir's lit up as he tugged on the other's elbow length glove, "Jade, think of all the funding for our research we could get." He whispered.

The man gestured around the hallway, "Please, let us just explain what we have in mind, and you can say no anytime." He turned and walked away, Van trotting behind him.

The scientist fallowed as well, but slowed when his friend didn't, "What's wrong Jade?"

The general turned to his other friend, the emperor, and leaned in to whisper between them, "You highness… I find this suspicious, if it were a military organization wanting soldiers or something of the sort I wouldn't feel uneasy but… This isn't right."

Peony nodded, a rare frown on his face, "I don't think it's a good idea either, especially after what we've been talking about lastly…"

They were interrupted when a pouting Saphir stepped between them, "Jade." He whined, "Why are you keeping things from me? I'm much more intelligent then this idiot!"

Jade flicked the boy on the forehead with his finger, making the boy cringe and cover the spot with a yelp, "Show your respect, that idiot is now your emperor."

"Yeah!" Peony joined in, paused, then pouted as well, "Hey, Jade that was low."

The general only shrugged, "I don't know what you're talking about, your highness." He took his white haired companion by the wrist and walked with him, more or less hand and hand down the hallway, "But I believe we own our guests a hearing, if nothing else."

He didn't need to look at Saphir to figure out the boy was probably blushing at their contact. But his mind was somewhere else, perhaps it was his battle trained senses but he couldn't fight off the feeling that he was about to face something that would effect him and his friend for a long time.

All that rang in his head was the disturbing thought that this could be the beginning of the end.


	3. Love and Betrayal

The rain was cold, odd for the city of Grand Chokema, it felt like needles on the few that had yet to escape inside. They watched the outside scene from windows that drizzled like tears of a broken soul. Blue military uniforms were blurred through the droplets, but the heavy fall of feet in the puddles was unmistakable. They could only wonder what would be cause for such assembly.

"The last few witnesses reported seeing a skinny boy in a lab coat sneaking on to a barge towards Keterburg this morning but we have yet to get any conformation at the port that he arrived." The young officer sifted through papers as they were brought to him one after the other, trying to keep them dry in the storm. He huffed, brushing away the damp white hair that was clinging to his brow, why did the emperor have to stand outside in this weather?

Peony refused to move, and he hadn't since their target fled the city last night. It was morning but you couldn't tell through the rain so he wasn't even aware how long he had been just standing there watching the port. No one could figure out what he was waiting for. "Is all this marching and chasing really necessary, Aslan?" despite the rain, the emperor seemed cheerful, "This is little Saphir we're talking about, what can he possibly do?"

Aslan Frings stared in shock, "You can't be serious, your Majesty! He was the head of our military science department! He could join Kimlasca, reveal our secrets and help them build their forces beyond measure! Not to mention use his knowledge of Formicary to create his own personal army if he wished. We need to arrest him as soon as possible!"

Peony just laughed, "Saphir? Naw. He wouldn't do all that."

"What makes you so sure, your Majesty?"

He smiled, "Cause what's that got to do with Jade? He will only use that brain of his for two people, and one is gone, so who do you think he's going to come crawling back to?"

"But sir, Jade Curtis hasn't been seen since we first found that Professor Nies was missing."

"Exactly, Jade will bring him back, you'll see. We haven't been friends for this long for nothing."

His smile was strong on the outside, but inside he was faltering, why hadn't Jade prepared the boy better for this? After the decree outlawing Formicary was stated, by Jade himself no less, Saphir was gone. Over and over again he told the lieutenant to discus his plans with the scientist but he kept putting it off until it was too late. He knew Saphir would see such actions as betrayal but he knew the truth, Jade cared about him, as much as he denied it, and he was too worried about his feelings. But now things had taken a turn for the worse.

It was up to Jade to solve it.

The snow covered hills outside Keterburg were not the friendliest places in the world. Most of the townsfolk stayed far away from fear of monsters and the harsh weather. It was because of this a small stone slab had lain untouched for years, surrounded by a crescent stone wall, away from prying eyes. But now the snow had been whipped from the surface to reveal the name that was carved into it forever more: Gelda Neblim.

"I thought I'd find you here…"

Jade barely made a sound as he walked through the snow, making the lone figure jump at the unexpected voice. Saphir was half crouched by the stone, though it was hard to tell with his ivory hair and lab coat, he had been there long enough for a thin coating of snow to pile up on his head and shoulders.

"I don't want to talk to you." He tried to sound stern but his voice was weak from all the sobs, he couldn't let the other see the trails of tears on his face.

Jade pretended not to notice his statement. "When I confirmed with Nephry that you had come to this city, I knew you'd head out here… I had worried about the monsters but it seems they know what happened here… not a one in sight."

The boy grunted, "Don't even pretend you were worried about me…"

"Oh I wasn't," his voice was casual, "I was worried about the beasts, after they ate a skinny thing like you'd they'd probably twice as hungry, that's if all that mucus doesn't make them sick to begin with.

That got a rise out of the other. Saphir got to his feet and turned to the other, hands extended, but shaking with unfathomable anger, not just from the comment, but what he had been put through. "Don't you DARE speak of me in such a way after what you did! You betrayed me Jade! Is that all you came here to do? Make jokes to push me even further? If I'm such a pathetic being to you why don't you just kill me right now and put me out of the misery you caused in the first place, or would that be the end of your entertainment?"

The usual smirk from the brunette's face was gone, he seemed emotionless, like a robot, no soul or conscience to hinder him. He watched the other through crimson eyes, never letting on to what was behind them.

But Saphir wasn't able to shut himself down, his voice rose and cracked like nails on a chalk board while hot tears pored down his cheeks, leaving dark rivers over the half frozen surface. "Just tell me why, Jade! You ruined our dream, tell me why! I dedicated my life to our research, you at least owe me an answer! Show some real emotion in your life and speak, DAMMIT!"

The air was silent compared to the boy's shrill screams. Jade took his hands out of his pockets and folded them across his chest. It was a rare situation, and he didn't like it one bit, but for once he was on the side that should be ashamed. He was so used to being able to turn the blame around that he wasn't entirely sure how to respond. He should have told the other earlier, explained things to him, but for some reason he couldn't, he couldn't bare to break his fragile heart and mind personally… so he did it through an address to the entire country. What the other must be feeling now he could only imagine. Perhaps it might have been better for them both if he had never let them get so close in the first place…

Hind sight is always 20/20 and regret would solve nothing. With a sigh he took a step closer, only to have the scientist step back. "Saphir…" he tried to keep his voice low, to calm the other, if that was even possible, "Come back to Grand Chokema and I will. You're going to get pneumonia out here in just your lab coat."

"N…No…" Saphir was shaking from fright, as well as the cold, even if Jade was his …former friend, he was still a member of the military, and he was a criminal now, the general could use whatever force necessary to bring him back. If he was going to go to jail, he was going to do it kicking and screaming.

He sighed again, its not like he expected this to be easy, "Come now, Saphir, surly you must have realized what we were doing was unethical? Think of the wars that would be started for and because of Formicary. Think of what Mohs wanted to do, he was going to kidnap a Duke's son for the sake of the score. Do you want power hungry fanatics to be able to make an endless supply of leaders and soldiers?"

"I don't care about any of that!" Saphir spoke suddenly, "I don't care what goes on in the world of fools, they'll just make another weapon if they don't get Formicary! All I care about is bringing back the Professor. I want things to go back to the way they were, when you used to smile and frown for real, not just that mask you put on. Now you're just abandoning her, and yourself… is that it? You just want to forget your past forever instead of trying to fix things? I'm part of your past, are you going to forget me to then?" He paused to whip his nose and cheeks on his coat sleeves, not caring what Jade thought of it. He would happily take an insult over the real answer to his question, he was too frightened to hear the truth but needed to none the less. "If you want to be rid of me then do it… after what you did I don't want to see you either…"

Jade wasn't sure how to answer, the boy's mental and emotional condition was not in a state for this type of knowledge. He knew, that if Saphir did choose to continue Formicary illegally, he would have to leave him behind and they would be enemies for the rest of their lives. Down in his chest, very deep down, something told him he didn't want that, he didn't want their friendship to end here. He had grown too used to the other… and perhaps something more, perhaps this shaking, sniveling boy had somehow found a way to pierce the cold wall he had put up after the Professor's death. Whatever it was, it didn't matter, he wasn't about to try and figure this out, his instincts told him he didn't want to leave without the boy, and thus, he wasn't, it was as simple as that.

"That all depends on your choice, Saphir…" he took another step, while the other flinched, he didn't back away this time. "Come home, start over, don't make the stupid mistake of running away, prove to me you're smarter then that…" he eventually backed the other against the inner circle of the stone wall they had constructed as children in honor of their Professor. The scientist seemed surprised that he had been backed into a corner so easily, but the Lieutenant wasn't, he had trapped him like this so many times he could do it his sleep, Saphir just hadn't figured it out yet.

"You…" he tried to speak but his mouth suddenly became dry, as it always did when Jade got far too close, "You abandoned the Professor…"

"Never, I will always hold her dear…" he brushed some snow from the boy's hair, "No matter how many replica's we make she won't come back. The replicas' won't have her memories, her soul, they won't be able to forgive me, or protect you. We only have each other now, are you going to abandon me to follow a dream that won't work?"

"B-but with more research, there must be a way-" he paused when Jade took him into a loose hug, he franticly tried to push him away, this wasn't the time, he was only trying to distract him, "Let me go!" he whined, turning his head away from the other, he knew he would only get caught up in those hypnotizing crimson eyes if he looked. But then he felt the warm pressure of lips against his skin and gasped, louder then he would have liked. Jade lightly kissed away the trails of tears down his cheeks, though his cold expression never changed.

Saphir felt an odd mixture of confusion, anger, frustration and depression settle into his stomach, knotting it up into a bow. How dare Jade hold him like this after what he put him through, he had no right, yet at the same time he couldn't stop his toes from curling with excitement he didn't want to feel at this moment. He probably doesn't even mean it, his mind kept telling his racing heart, this was all part of one of his selfish games, some great plot that would only hurt him in the end. Why couldn't anything be straight between them, forever a battle of wits and restraint and he was always on the loosing side.

Then it came, the pressure was no longer on his cheek, but lightly the other's lips pressed against his own. He sharply inhaled through his nose, eyes wide and staring in shock at the calm figure that was holding him. He wasn't sure how to respond at all, he wanted to push him away, yell at him for what he had done, run away and never see him again… but at the same time he never wanted those lips to leave. By Lorelei, he couldn't have dreamed the cold Lieutenant's mouth would be so soft against his own. His body felt warm under the other's, even in the cold snow, he was sure his face would catch fire any second and his stomach would fall into his shoes while his heart would fly away with the way it fluttered. If only his panicked mind would let him enjoy it…

Jade eventually pulled away, and Saphir noticed to his own horror he had begun to pant slightly, even if it was from lack of breath he couldn't think of anything more embarrassing. He shook his head, he shouldn't be concerned with that right now. "J-Jade, why did you-"he was silenced when two gloved finger's held his lips.

"No more talking." He stated casually, as if what he had just done was nothing out of the ordinary. Without another word of explanation he leaned in and kissed him again, if Saphir's mind was to far gone in hysterics, he would have to rely on those childish affections he had held for the Lieutenant after all these years to bring him home. But Jade hadn't predicted his own reaction. He had felt the affect of hormones before, he was until recently a teenager after all, but until today he had full control over them. Now, as he pressed the other against the wall, their bodies rubbing together in soft, warm friction in the cold air, he felt an odd tingling running through his veins. His sense was beginning to fog with what ever sensation was taking him over. Hands acting with a mind of their own, explored the smaller boy. He placed his palm on the back of his neck, which felt softer then he expected, and enjoyed the trembling of his companion as the other slid down to the small of his back, pressing the abdomens together with a sly movement. Bit by bit he was forgetting his original intention and just enjoying the entanglement, which became evident to him when he took the kiss further then he had intended.

Saphir's eyes were squeezed shut since the second kiss began, he didn't want to see Jade's expression, less it give more evidence to the false pretences under which this wonderful event was taking place. Suddenly he felt the other's tongue trace gracefully across his lips. Instinctively he gasped, giving the wet appendage entrance to his mouth. He couldn't hold back a weak moan as the Lieutenant explored him, inside and out. The other's touch sent a dizzying rush of blood through every part of him. As he hesitantly slid his arms around Jade's neck, he noticed how badly he was shaking, but it didn't stop him from pulling the object of his so long unrequited affection even deeper into the kiss. Their tongues met, Jade's enticing his to awake and locking them in a new dance, moving between lips, playing a wet game of hide and seek before meeting again. A shuddered sigh of pleasure escaped from the silver haired boy, who was slowly loosing himself in the Lieutenant, unsure of where his own body ended and the other's began.

The low squeaks and mewls of pleasure from the boy were addicting to Jade, Saphir was some newly discovered drug that he couldn't get enough of. He broke the kiss, pulling on his lower lip as he backed away to get a look at his short of breath companion. Lavender eyes were half lidded and shining with desire as they looked up into his own. With a low growl he kissed down his chin to his neck, pulling impatiently at his yellow tie to reveal his collar. Saphir moaned, putting his head back against the stone, leaving himself open to whatever Jade might do, and sure enough, the Lieutenant took full advantage, kissing and nipping at the pale skin. Deep down he knew he couldn't keep this play up forever, as enjoyable as it was, he needed to return the boy home, whether he wanted to or not. Luckily he had brought just the thing for the occasion.

Saphir whimpered when Jade began to suck on his neck, purposely leaving large marks, as if of ownership. He ran his thin fingers through the chestnut hair, trying to memorize every detail of his friend. When a hand that had been holding him left, he shivered at the rush of cold air where just before it had been so warm. With a whimper like that of a pet wanting its owner's affection he followed the arm from his shoulder to his pocket where it was just pulling a foreign object out. The tips of his fingers touched glass, then… a needle.

In that instant his heart shattered and fell down into the snow, so that was Jade's intention, a sedative. The empty cavity where his heart had been was not filled with anger, Jade wouldn't get the chance.

The Lieutenant mentally cursed when he felt the other's palm on his own, he should have though this out better, but the situation had clouded his judgment. It didn't matter, Saphir reacted in time with his own movements, pulling something from his lab coat. Just as he pushed the needle into the other's arm, he felt a searing pain in his side. Instinctively they both pulled away in reaction to the pain. Jade stumbled, clutching where a he expected a stab wound but instead found a dark burn on his tunic, what in Auldrant had Saphir used?

The scientist sped away, tossing his weapon, some form of electrical taser to the snow. Jade cursed verbally this time, the needle had not been completely emptied, the tranquilizers would take time to work and not be as affective as he wanted. Fate saw it fit to give them yet another chase.

Saphir headed toward the relative safety of the forest, though at this point he didn't care where he was going. Tears streamed behind him with each step. It had all been a lie, every wonderful moment between them, he knew it in the beginning but couldn't resist. Damn Jade! How could he do this to him over and over again? Did he have any feelings in that frozen soul of his? The love was gone, crushed under the rising anger, it consumed him, making his pace ever the faster. He hated Jade, and he hated himself for not being able to hold his own against him. He wanted to disappear, to no longer be Saphir, to be someone else, anyone else.

Jade tried to ignore the growing remorse that was burning a hole in his stomach. He wasn't used to feeling guilty about his actions, it was such a nuisance. He needed to stop thinking of Saphir as his companion, he was just a criminal now, steeling government research and assaulting an officer were not something he could allow. They weaved through the trees until they were deep in the woods, the city lights out of sight. Jade's reactions were hampered by the harsh pain in his side, which he kept one hand on as he bounded over roots. His hopes of catching up were beginning to fail until the scientist began to start stumbling. Finally those sedatives were taking affect, it was about time.

Saphir held his head and gradually slowed, he couldn't keep up this pace, he was far too dizzy. His inability to see straight made him unaware of the roots below him. Finally one caught his foot and sent him face first into the hard permafrost. He was half tempted to stay there, hoping the tranquilizers would take affect fast enough so he wouldn't be witness to his own death, but a familiar, barely audible whistle met his ears. After years of assisting Jade when it came to his battle training instinct took hold. His body naturally flipped over and with a swing of his legs he was back to his feet, just as a spear landed right where is chest had been, sinking into the frozen dirt with a sickening sound. He didn't need to look behind him to see it vanish, all he had to see was Jade coming up on him fast, spear flashing back into his hand. In desperation, though he knew it would be useless he reached out to strike the other.

Jade was not in the mood to put up with the boy any longer. He grabbed his arm that was pathetically extended to attack and flung him around, slamming his thin body hard into a tree. Saphir let out a painful cry and the branches shook at the sudden hit, spilling snow on his former friend. As the scientist stumbled back to his feet he was met with the blunt end of Jade's spear as it bashed against the side of his head with a loud crack. The boy spun to the ground, his glasses flying and shattering against a tree. The brunette stood over him, his crimson eyes watching gloved hands digging in the dirt with pain while a low river of blood trailed from a deep gash on the side of his forehead. At the sounds of his weak whimpers those annoying feelings of remorse came back, clawing at his chest, but he simply bit his lower lip and blocked them out.

"You brought this on yourself." He stated, but he wasn't completely sure if it was for the boy or himself, "You could have come home when I asked you to… but look at what I've had to do." He kicked him in the side to emphasis. Saphir yelped and held his stomach, curling into a ball on the ground, shaking with pain and cold. He was about to strike him again but something held him back. By Lorelei what was wrong with him, he could kill anyone on the battle field without batting an eye, but now he couldn't even bring himself to mock the boy.

Saphir struggled against the pain and the ringing in his ears. It he was going to die here by Jade's hand, then Yulia be damned he was going to look the traitor in the eye. Perhaps the life leaving him would make the other realize the extent of the hurt he had caused. Gripping the roots of a nearby tree he pulled himself to his knees, limbs shaking but able to sustain him. Everything was a blur, the snow, the pain, even the scenery now that his glasses were gone, he half wondered if it was all real, if Jade had ever been his friend in the first place. It all really didn't seem to matter anymore, he just wanted to die letting the other know the extent of his hate. He faced Jade, his furrowed brow, stinging with the wound that was slowly draining blood down his face.

Jade stared into the pained face of his friend, his cold front never faltering. This was what fate chose, and if Saphir was going to hate him, so be it, he wouldn't have to put up with it for long. Yet, as he flipped the spear in his hand, readying for the final strike, an unwanted memory surfaced. The crippled body before him was all to familiar, he had aged but it was still the same picture, the little boy half dead in the snow, that monster hovering over him. I don't need this now, he thought while grinding his teeth, that replica was a blood thirsty monster, he was just doing his job, criminals were his responsibility… why did it have to be Saphir? Shutting his eyes he tried to block out the image but it was imprinted on his mind. Had he delayed his death that day just to kill him now by his own hands?

He gripped the shaft of his spear until his knuckles began to ache. Grunting through his clenched jaw he brought the weapon back. This would be decided now.

Saphir winced, hearing the bladed tip cut through the air, the moment going in slow motion. Mentally he savored his last gasped breath and prayed their former friendship would make the other grant him a short death. He herd the sickening sound of the spear sinking into its target and felt the sharp pain… but it wasn't what he had expected.

He opened his eyes one at a time, scared of what he might see. Inches from his face the weapon was sunk at least two inches into the solid bark of the tree he was propped against. The blade had only grazed his cheek, leaving a gash even deeper then the wound on his forehead but nothing fatal. He was dumbstruck, following the gloved hand on the weapon, which was shaking with strain as it gripped the metal, to the figure leaning over him. Jade's eyes were locked on him, lifeless as ever behind their frames.

J-Jade… w… why-"

"Run." Was all he said.

"What?"

"Run you idiot." He commanded, nearly shouting at the boy.

Saphir winced but instinctively listened, stumbling away from the other. He could feel those crimson orbs watching him as he flew franticly through the snow. As confused as he was, he just wanted to get away from this whole mess, as far away from his life as he could. His pulled a large metal disk he had hidden in his lab coat when he escaped, it was an experiment he had been working on and he had yet to fully test it but in his desperation he would take any way out.

Jade watched as his former companion throw the disk in the air. It hovered, allowing the boy to leap onto it, just before the odd machine shot off into the sky, the scientist clinging to it for dear life. He stood there until he was gone from sight and all that was left in the sky was snow.

His spear disappeared, once again, sheathed to his arm through his mastery of the contamination affect. Adjusting his glasses with out a word, he put his hands in his pockets and began the long walk home, not giving a second glance to the blood in the snow.

"There he is!" Peony shouted cheerfully as the private ship his friend had… borrowed that morning slowly pulled into the harbor. Without a word to Aslan Frings he ran to the wooden steps unfolding from the side. Hopping at the foot of those stairs he watched the crew climb off, Jade was the last to exit, his eyes blank and off in the distance.

"Hey, Pal!" the emperor gave him a pat on the shoulder before straining to look behind him, "Where's the little guy? You didn't forget to let him on the boat did you?"

Jade glanced at him, he was smiling, but his expression gave the blond a chill down his spine, "Who might you be speaking of, your majesty?"

Peony blinked, confused, "Well… Saphir, of course…"

Jade looked thoughtful for a second, "Nope, I don't believe I've ever heard of a 'Saphir.' Now if you need me I will be in my office, goodbye your majesty."

He watched the Lieutenant leave, unsure of what to think.

"Peony!" he turned and almost instantly forgot about Jade.

"Nephry!" he cheered, taking her hand to help her down the steps, she gave him a sideways glance as if to say she didn't need or want his help. "Did you come all this way to visit me?"

She ignored the question, "Jade is acting odd, I was hoping you might know something about it, he talks with you. He wouldn't even look at me on the ship when I questioned him about Saphir."

"He hasn't spoken to me since this morning and he barely said anything when he got off the boat… Do you have any idea what happened?"

She crossed her arms, "Saphir came to visit last night, he was scared but when I tried to offer him a place to stay he refused and went back out into the cold when I turned my back. Poor thing only had a lab coat, but I couldn't find him after he left…"

"Aww," the emperor pouted, "You never worry about me like that…"

She ignored the comment. "Jade seemed angry when he came but… you don't think he'd…"

Peony placed a palm on her shoulder in comfort, "Come on Nephry, Jade and Saphir have been friends since before I even knew them. If Jade killed him he'd have no one to have nerd chat with. I bet they just had a fight and the little guy will come back tomorrow, pouting and begging Jade to forgive him like he always does."

She looked hopeful, "You think so? I'd hate to think of Saphir out there all alone…"

"Oh he'll be fine." Peony smiled, but something about the way Jade had looked at him gave him a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Jade wouldn't kill Saphir… but then… what did happen? Would things ever get back to normal?

Surely one day couldn't change a lifetime of friendship… could it?

Jade sat down heavily on his couch, the day had taken a mental toll on him. He didn't want to think about the how he had given in to his own emotion and needs. He didn't want to think about how the boy had brought out such weakness in him. He wasn't going to be pulled down but such thoughts ever again.

As far as he was concerned, their friendship never existed. There was no boy by the name Saphir in his life and there never would be. That chapter of his life was over and he had torn it out and burned it.

After all, why would he have such poor taste in friends?


	4. A New Life begins

Warning!

This chapter is long, all plot and no jadist, the next chapter will have some good old fashion smut! Till then, don't blame you if you skip this one.

-----------------------------

A small boy, hair as blonde as the rays of the sun, sat alone at the edge of the largest center of religion in Auldrant. Though he was lavishly dressed in the rich garments of a noble his blue eyes were sad as they watched the pilgrims pass by. Curled in a corner no one could see his sadness, he just wanted to be alone.

But someone was going to keep that plan at bay.

"Guilardia!" A voice rang down the busy streets, followed by the steady drum of boots on the cobble stones. "Guilardia, I really can't play hide and seek with you today! Master Van wants to see you and I will be in trouble if I don't bring you back to the church!" The voice was growing more frantic with each step.

The boy sighed, no, he wasn't going to get the peace he wanted today.

As if on cue a boy shot around the corner, trying to keep his tall, cylinder of a hat on his head. He came to a screeching halt, holding a hand to his chest as if it would help his racing pulse. With a heavy sigh he fixed his uniform and walked over to the smaller boy, he was twice his age but the little one seemed to always have the upper hand. This was the second time this week he had escaped the dorms of the church when he was supposed to be babysitting. He was going to get demoted because of this child, he just knew it, and he wasn't all that high ranking to begin with.

"Come, Guilardia, we really must be getting back, I do wish you'd stop this mischief when you're under my watch…"

"I don't want to go back yet Reiner…" the boy didn't get up, even when his elder extended his hand, "Vandesdelca is going to send me away…"

Reiner sighed again, kneeling down so he could look the boy in the eyes, "I know, but I'm sure he has a plan for you, as Lorelei has one for all of us. You just have to trust the score…"

The lad sniffed and rubbed the tears before they could leave his eyes, "The last time I did that I lost my home…"

"Guilardia, I know how you feel about Hod but-"

At that point a loud eruption filled the air, making them both jump. Stones shot through the air in every direction, clattering against the wall. Reiner instinctively jumped to cover the younger boy, protecting him from any flying objects. Once the air was quiet the boys looked out from the stands they had been sheltered behind. The large monument in the center of the main street, formally an obelisk, now was only a quarter of its original height. A large metal saucer was now sticking out of the stone, buzzing and sputtering as it slowly crackled to silence.

"What in Auldrant was that?" Guilardia asked breathlessly.

"I don't know…" Reiner surveyed the scene, the citizens had all run for cover, he gasped when he noticed the limp body spread out in the center of the road. It took him a moment to realize the red stains in the stone were blood. "Some one is hurt!"

Before the younger boy could question him the other was to his feet and rushing to the stranger's aid. Reiner dropped to his knees at the side of the motionless form, immediately relieved that a low wheeze signaled whoever it was had not yet left this world. It was a boy, older then himself, dressed in a lab coat that was stained with water and blood. Snow that had stored itself in his clothing was now scattered around him, giving him the illusion of an angel like glow had it not been for the hallo of blood around his face from the impact. Reiner brushed some of the silver hair to reveal a thin face, the color of his skin pail and growing worse.

"Guilardia! Go get help!"

The blonde boy jumped to his feet, confused at what was going on, "W-who should I get?"

"Anyone, now hurry!"

Swallowing hard, he obeyed, rushing off to the church. While he was gone, Reiner attempted to hoist the limp boy onto his shoulder but the dead weight was too much for him. Still he half dragged the body towards the church, unwilling to give up. "Who ever you are, just hold on a little longer…"

Saphir's dreams mixed with the pain he was feeling, creating a vortex of horror within his mind that he couldn't seem to escape. His memories were fogged, all that he could see was Jade's face with that lifeless expression as he brought his spear in for the final blow. By Lorelei, was he dead? Perhaps this was hell. He couldn't find his footing, he couldn't find himself at all, just the pain seemed to be real. It was like he had completely left his body behind for this strange land. Now he was all alone…

Better alone then with that traitor…

Then, the darkness began to lift suddenly, there was a beam of light. He blinked, so he wasn't dead, he could feel the heaviness of his eyelids. When he found the strength to pull himself from the groggy hell hole he didn't recognize a thing. The walls were overly decorated yet dimly lit, and there was some blurry shape hovering over him.

"Oh good!" the blur said in a cheerful voice that made his splitting head all the worse, "I was afraid you wouldn't wake up for the longest time."

With a groan the scientist tried to roll away from the annoying voice, but as he brought his hands to his aching skull, they paused half way. Apparently something was holding his arm.

"H-hang on, I'm not finished with your bandages you, sir."

Saphir was not in the mood to work whatever was happing out. He was in some unknown bed, as he was on his back, in some place he had never been, with some young boy who apparently insisted on keeping his miserable existence prolonged through the use of first aid… Damn him.

"Who the hell are you?" he grumbled, not in the mood for pleasantries either.

The boy shied away for a second, but continued wrapping bandages around the other's arm, "My name is Reiner, I just joined the order of Lorelei. I'm sorry for the odd situation but you see… I found you unconscious in the street and I couldn't rightly leave you there…"

Fighting a dizzy spell the scientist sat up, why was everything so fuzzy? He touch his hand to his face, finding no frames under his fingers, where were his glasses? They must have fallen off when…

Suddenly there was a pain in his chest along with his head, "…Jade."

"Excuse me?" the boy piped, curious.

Saphir almost couldn't hear him as the memories rushed back all at once, like a tidal wave. He held his hands to his ears to block out the other's monotone voice in his head but it was useless. He gritted his teeth, trying to fight back the tears burning the back of his eyes. Why had all this happened? What had he done to anger Lorelei above to give him such a horrible fate? He was alone, no friends, no family, no home, and no Jade… Why Jade? He would have been able to handle betrayal from anyone else but him, now he was gone, just like the Professor. He would never be able to face those blank crimson eyes again, his heart would surly shatter.

He pulled his knees to his chest, trying to stop the constant shaking that came from within, but the sobs he couldn't choke back only made it worse. He felt so small, unable to control his fate, lost in the world now, no past he could face and no future before him. What was he supposed to do?

Something warm and soft wrapped around him. A blanket? Why? Who would care about the pathetic shell of a human being that he was now?

The boy, Reiner, wrapped his arms around the covered, shaking form. He didn't say anything as the stranger continued to cry, he wasn't going to insult him, and he was in no place to try to cheer him up, as he probably had a reason for being so upset. So he just tried his best to let him know he was there, and the other wasn't alone, at least in a physical sense.

It took a few minuets, but the older boy finally started to calm down, sniffing and sighing from exhaustion, he was so tired of crying…

"Th… Thank you…" he said softly, embarrassed by his display, "Reiner was it… and I guess… thank you for pulling me out of the street too…"

"No problem sir." His cheery disposition returned. He released the boy and sad down beside him on the large bed, returning to his bandages, which needed to be finished. "It was simply Yuilia's will that we met, I just know it."

Saphir squinted, trying to make out the red and black garments the boy was wearing with his poor eyesight. "Is that a Daathic uniform?"

He nodded, cutting the bandages, checking his work to make sure he had set the wound properly, "Yes, I just joined the congregation recently. I'm afraid I'm still rather low in the ranks…"

"So I did make it to Daath…" he mumbled to himself. Well, that was a start…

"Excuse me, I don't mean to pry," this boy's cheerful manors were starting to get on his nerves, "It's probably none of my business how you got your wounds…"

"No it isn't." he replied sternly, he did not want to relive that horrible experience all over again.

"Right, but… I would like to know your name…"

"Oh, yes, it's Sa-" he paused, he was a criminal in Malkuth now… it probably wasn't safe to use is own name. "Uh… Dist…" it was somewhat odd, but after all that had happened did it really matter? He smiled bitterly to himself, Dist, like distance, maybe it had been chosen by his subconscious.

"Ah, well Dist, Grand Maestro Mohs is eager to meet you when you are well."

"I imagine he is…" yes… that's why he came to Daath in the first place… he needed to continue his research… but could he do it now, alone and illegally? He hugged himself under the blanket, feeling cold again. He noticed his shirt was open (probably for the medical treatment) and his coat was gone. "Reiner, where might my lab coat be? Was I wearing it when you found me?"

"Yes, but it had a lot of snow melting on it and I feared you would freeze." The boy picked a soggy white coat from a chair next to the bed. Shaking it out him handed it to the scientist. Saphir held it close, despite the fact that it was very cold against his fingers. This was who he used to be, a well revered scientist for the Malkuth military… and after all his help they just threw him out like the trash he felt he was… no, Jade threw him out.

Curse that snake… he thought to himself. He wanted to throw the horrid piece of clothing out a window, burn it, forget about the past no matter how much he wanted to return to it. His nails dug into his fabric as he wrapped his brain with the horrible memories it carried now.

"Mr. Dist, there's something in the pocket…"

Saphir paused, noticing a light brown letter that was slightly peeking out at him from the side pocket. Curious he pulled it out, immediately remembering something that had been so far forgotten with all of the mess that had been happening lately.

It was his birthday… he was twenty today, by Auldrant law, an adult. Usually there would be a large ceremony for such and occasion, but none for Saphir because Saphir no longer existed. Still, there was the letter, given to him by Jade just a few days before, addressed to that someone who was forever gone. He debated in his head, back and forth, about what to do with such a trinket. Would he listen to whatever the snake had to say? If it was only another insult, more salt in the wounds he had torn both mentally and physically, would he be able to handle it? All that really depended on what was in the letter when it came down to it. With shaking fingers he pealed back the tab.

Inside was a letter, and something he never expected, a pair of spectacles. They were similar to his old pair, round lenses, but much smaller, more adult (Peony always referred to his larger lenses as "Nerdy") and they were a milky white. Odd, how would he be able to see out of them if they were white? But then he put them on and everything was clear, even clearer then before, as his old pair had been repaired so many times. With his new sight he read the attached letter.

Salutations Saphir

I borrowed one of those toys you call machines to make these, I believe you don't mind. I applied a Fonic Glyph to the glass, which is why they hold such an odd color, but I ensure you, it is for the better. These lenses are now nearly indestructible, it would take Arts more powerful then even my own to break them. You're an adult now and you need to take care of yourself, I do hope this helps. This way I have at least one less thing to worry about. Do try not to get yourself killed when we have to part, I have so few friends as it is.

Have a happy birthday,

Jade

"Mr. Dist…" Reiner's voice was high with worry, the man was gripping the paper so tightly his nails were tearing through the edges.

How could he call him a friend after what he did? Had Saphir read this just yesterday he would have been ecstatic with the title, but now he wasn't sure what to think. He wanted to be angry, he wanted to hate Jade, with every Fonon in his body he wanted to hate him… but somehow he couldn't bring himself to. He needed to get him back somehow.

"Reiner…I want to see Mohs… now." He swung his legs over the side of the bed and tried to get to his feet, much to the panicked reaction of the boy beside him. As soon as he put weight on the floor his knees buckled and he stumbled back. Still he gritted his teeth and fought against the exhaustion and pain and finally stood.

"I don't think you're ready to get out of bed yet, sir!" Reiner hopped down to his side, hands hesitating, tensing to catch the scientist the next time he fell. Saphir's pride wouldn't let him ask for help now, Jade was right, he had to take care of himself, no one else would.

"Guilardia, get off that, its dangerous!" Van ran after his younger companion from their fallen home. The blonde boy had retrieved the metal disk from the earlier incident and somehow had gotten it to float again, deciding to take a ride. The strange machine floated randomly around the meeting hall of the church, carrying the boy with it.

"I can fly!" The blonde cheered, shaking the machine, trying to get it to go higher but it was traveling of its own will. Eventually it bumped against a wall, causing the boy to loose his balance and tumble back to the floor, thankfully he had only been floating two or three feet from the ground at the time. As he got up he was more concerned with the disk then his own clumsy landing, as it was still traveling.

A whistle echoed through the large room and the machine froze, spun a bit and shot over their heads, back towards the entrance. The boys turned to watch it in awe, until it found its owner.

Saphir, now in decked in his lab coat (to hide at least some of the bandages that wrapped him up like some corpse) caught the disk with practiced ease, even in the state he was in. Reiner had followed behind him loyally, making sure he would actually survive the short trek to the gathering chambers. Van and Guilardia rushed over to the visitor, full of questions about him and his strange contraption, but before they could utter a word, a familiar presence entered to the room.

"Ah, I see our visitor has finally recovered, it's been hours. I've been curious to see the one who has caused such excitement in my city by flying in." The voice of the Grand Maestro rang through the chapel with the practiced boom of a preacher, filled with the passion and vigor he put into his faith. All of the boys turned, as if his very presence called for attention. Reiner put his hands together and bowed, Saphir hesitated, then followed, unsure of what to do otherwise.

But when Mohs saw the scientist's face he immediately recognized it. His jaw dropped for a moment before he regained composure. "My dear boy, what has happened to you? I saw you not but a few days ago in-"

"Nothing happened, sir!" Saphir interrupted, no need for anyone to know more then they had to, "I came here to discus that offer you gave at our first meeting." his voice kept an annoyingly high pitch, he wasn't a good actor, "You do remember me, right? Dist?" he put emphasis on the name, trying to pass on the hint of his new identity.

Mohs paused, then nodded. The young Van took a few moments longer, staring down the man, as if he couldn't place his face. I'm easy to forget I guess, he thought to himself miserably. When the boy finally found his memory he gasped, then nodded too, though he still seemed confused.

"I remember you," Mohs' voice was grave, "and I know my offer… Reiner, Guilardia, would you two please go outside and play for a while, this is not for young ears."

"But I want to hear more from the flying man!" The blonde boy complained, "I want to fly too!"

Reiner nodded without protest, Guilardia was about to whine more but the older boy dragged him out by his arm before he could, making sure to shut the large doors of the entrance behind them. Van stayed, his gray eyes narrowed, they didn't seem like that of a child's any longer. They held the same kind of aura that was in Jade's crimson orbs, eyes that had seen hundreds of deaths over such a short time, and the loss of something great.

After they left, the Grand Maestro crossed his arms in concern with the matter at hand. "Professor Nies… I hope you are aware of the recent decree about Formicary and those who practice it…"

He winced at the memory, "Painfully aware sir… It is the reason I'm here…"

"You still plan to practice it then, I suppose…?"

"I have to, for personal reasons… Do… do you still plan on perusing the situation with the Fon Fabre son?"

He paused again, the answer to such a question could be damaging now that theses sciences were illegal. "… If we can obtain the recourses… yes."

Saphir swallowed hard, the idea of kidnapping a boy and replicating him, taking his very life away and presenting it to another, wasn't the noblest of ideas. At this point did morals even matter anymore? He had never been overly concerned with the score, things without substance and scientific bases were truly of no matter to him. It didn't matter that these people were driven by it, after all, he was driven with the same vigor to reunite with his beloved professor. Fate and the score were one in the same, and if fate had planed to take away what little that was precious to him, then he would rewrite this score through his own abilities. First he would need funding, time, and assistance, all off his former research was still back in Grand Chokema and he would need to almost start over by himself. It was a daunting task, but he wanted the end product more then anything. He wanted Jade back, despite all that had happened, he couldn't let him go. That letter held onto him, like the last thread on his heart, tying them together. He couldn't hate him, as much as he wanted to… he was too engraved into his life, heart, and mind to just forget, it drove him half insane. He needed him back, he was he last thing he had left in this world special to him…

So what if some got hurt in the process, people obviously didn't care about him, he knew that since he was young. He had always been the target of abuse from his fellow man, why should he worry about their fate if they disdained him so? What did it matter the subjects if in the end progress came? No one cared, why should he? He knew what he wanted, nothing was going to stand in his way of taking it!

"Allow me to lead the project!" His voice for once was steady with resolve, fist clenched by his side with the vigor of his new conviction. "Let me create these replicas for you! I'll do whatever you wish, just allow me to continue my research. I can make your plans possible!"

The Grand Maestro's eye's widened with awe at the young man's passion. "My, my, you seem very excited about this venture… you realize what our doing is illegal, you'll have to do it all in secret and under the threat of imprisonment… not to mention we might get in a bit of trouble should your research be leaked."

"I-I wouldn't do such a thing, you have my word! How could I betray the order?" he gritted his teeth, as he was lying through them, he didn't feel any loyalty towards these people, he had never even been concerned with his own score, much less the entire order of Lorelei. Times were tough, he'd get on his knees and worship the Fon Master himself if he had to, he wasn't going to give up just yet. Religion had always been just a tool for those who knew what they wanted anyway.

"Grand Maestro," Van suddenly integrated, "We've never heard anything about this professor that hasn't had to do with Jade, how do we even know he has any ability on his own. After all, Jade Curtis is much more well known."

Ouch, if that wasn't a stab to his already fragile pride… he didn't need to be reminded of the ever present shadow he was under. "I… I…" he wasn't sure how to respond, he was used to Jade either taking over… they were right, could he handle this on his own? He had always just followed the lieutenant's orders… No! Enough of that thinking, Saphir stood in Jade's shadow his whole life, this was Dist now.

"All Jade ever did was come up with the theories, I built the machines. The ideas are already in place, I don't even need him anymore… I just need time to make up for the research I lost… I can do this, I know I can, even better then Jade! You have to give me a chance." He tried to keep his voice from whining and decently managed too, but still he was shaking inside, he had never set off on such a venture by himself.

Even the young Van was impressed now. "Dist, is it now? This Formicary makes replicas, right? Can you make one of anything, not just people?"

He paused, an odd question. "Yes… objects, animals, even land, theoretically of course…"

"Land?"

"Yes, up to a small continent I suppose…"

"It's the theoretical part I'm worried about…" Mohs put a hand to his face in thought, "You've never attempted anything like this?"

"Only objects and a few people… but now that the experiments are outside the law the options are endless."

The two order members looked at each other for a moment of silent discussion, then Mohs nodded, "Well, Dist, I have no reason to turn down your proposal… but why do you want this? You could have stayed back in Malkuth, worked on legal projects, grow famous in your own right. Why leave."

Hands clenched at his side, so tightly that if it had not been for his gloves he would have drawn blood, "I… I lost something very dear to me… and this is the only way to get things back… the way it used to be… I'd do anything, no matter what it takes… Please, sir…"

The air was so quiet you could almost reach out and touch it. Every second that went by was sheer torture for the scientist, he couldn't even bare to open his eyes to see their expressions, he was too scared.

"I think he'll do a fine job…"

He looked up, it was the boy, Van, who had spoke, the one who showed doubt before. Now his grey eyes seemed to soften, why?

"I agree, you seem very passionate about this." Mohs nodded. "The details can be decided later, you need to recover. We'll arrange for you to become an oracle knight so that everything will be provided for this research. You'll be working alongside Van," he smiled at the boy, "Who is up and coming very quickly in the knights… Van, could you show Dist to his bunk."

"Yes sir."

As the young knight led him out of the room, Saphir's shoulders sagged, he felt as if twin ton weights had just been lifted. He wasn't used to standing up for himself and even though he had succeeded, this was but the first of many hurtles to come in the near future. He had to hold up to the promises he had just made, researching by himself felt almost like a dream, he was so used to being just tugged along by Jade, like a dog on a leash. Now he was free of that leash, both an exciting and frightening concept, would he even know where to go?

He had a point, a destination, he would revive Neblim with his own hands, and bring Jade back to him.

As Van opened the large doors, there was a yelp from the outside. Reiner, the boy from before, came tumbling in. He fell flat on his face, the door he had been listening at no longer supporting him. The boy got up as quickly as he could, an ashamed flush to his cheeks. Mohs could be heard sighing behind them.

"Reiner… you know the teachings of Yulia frown upon eavesdropping… "

"I-I know sir!" his young brown eyes looked up at the scientist, but shot away when the young man glanced back. What was wrong with this boy? He seemed to eager and friendly earlier. "Grand Maestro," he bowed again, "P-please forgive my spying, I was curious and-and I wanted to ask something of your sir…"

"What is it now, Reiner…" seems this lad often annoyed the Grand Maestro.

"May… May I assist Dist? As his confidant? Gaillardia will be leaving soon and I'll have no other responsibilities."

"Now I'm sure Dist has no need for-"

"I'll take him!" Saphir integrated quickly. He could tell just from the boy's voice that he had was going through something similar to what he had just experienced. Besides, if it wasn't for him he'd be dead in the streets. "I can always use the extra help…"

Though the fellow members of the order seemed surprised, no one questioned him. The boy seemed ecstatic as he followed the scientist and the knight out of the meeting room and into the vast hallways. Reiner's excited footsteps echoed off the hallway.

"Master Dist, if I had known you were the scientist that Van and Mohs had gone to see in Grand Chokema I would have given you a better welcome!"

"Whys that?" Saphir asked, confused.

"Van told me everything about you! You're brilliant, the leader of Fontech in all of Auldrant!" he was practically skipping, "You've created everything from military machines to modern conveniences. They wouldn't let me come along when they went to visit."

Van chuckled, "I couldn't even tell him your name, he was just too excited, we were afraid he'd jump you at first sight."

"I would not!" the boy whined, "Don't tell him that Van!" he looked up at the scientist, his large eyes apologizing in a way words couldn't, then looked away again in embarrassment.

Saphir couldn't help but smile at the scene, this boy reminded him of when he was young and followed Jade around like a fan boy. "Are you interested in Fontech?"

"In a way… back in Hod my family was rather poor, we didn't have money for things like Fontech… But I've always heard of the magical things they did, playing music, moving dolls, and if you can make such great things then you must be a genius."

The man's smile grew wider, he didn't get praise very often, at least none directly for him and not both him and Jade… or most of the time just Jade. If this kept up he was going to get a big head. But something caught his attention.

"You're from Hod?"

"Yes, I came here after it fell."

"We all did." Van nodded, "There are quiet a few refugees that have now joined Daath, Guilardia, Reiner, and myself just to name a few… a lot of orphans were taking in by the church. They're making good use of us, I became a knight very quick and I've already assigned Guilardia on his first mission, though he's been a bit miffed at me since. Its for his own goals."

"I joined the order because I believed Lorelei had a reason for letting us survive such a disaster." Reiner added, "I think we're meant to help the world."

"Exactly" The knight's gray eyes shined with future ideas and plans, he was very aspiring for his age.

Saphir paused in the middle of the hallway, so that was it, why Van had suddenly been so accepting. He might have lost his friend and identity… but these boys had lost there entire home and families… He suddenly felt an odd, warm sense of belonging, it was both touching and sad in a way, it seemed to emphasize the transition to his new self… and put him further from his old life.

"Master Dist?" the alter boy patted his shoulder in concern, "Are your wounds making you dizzy again?"

"N… no Reiner, don't worry." He gave the boy a reassuring smile, and strangely, it felt real. He had been so alone just hours ago, alone in the darkness of the unknown. It had been like he'd never left the cold, lifeless snow of Keterburg, and the Professor's grave.

Now he was surrounded by new people, ones that at least needed him, and one that even admired him. Suddenly things weren't so dark, he had a possibly future and companions. There was a chance all could turn out alright in the end.

Please let it be alright, he thought to himself, please Neblim in heaven… let this be the right path…


	5. Epilog smut

For a Foolish Dream

Epilog

--------

Jade's pace wasn't the usual steady, quick rhythm it had always been. He lightly dreaded each one, and not because of the wet, hard noises that came from his well polished boots hitting the damp steps of the castle's lower dungeons The surroundings didn't bother him though, he had been in much worse places, especially on his recent adventure, and had probably met much more irritating enemies then he was about to face… unfortunately he couldn't place any at the moment…

He had spent the last few months away in constant battles and he was tired, he was getting on in years after all. He wasn't sure he was going to be able to handle a one on one conversation with his former friend… especially with what he had to do…He should have never apprehended Luke in the first place, the boy had giving him something he dreaded ever having… a conscience.

No matter how slow his feet were, eventually he wound up at the bottom of the stairs, a wooden door staring him in the face. He sighed, he hadn't even heard the familiar whiny voice yet and he was already getting a migraine. Still, what had to be done had to be done, and with a simple turn of the handle, he opened the door to a past he never wanted to face again.

The room was dark, but of course in a dungeon that wasn't odd. The only windows lined the walls of cells that stretched down the hallway. Two figures were illuminated by the dim light, both on opposite sides of metal bars.

One was on the outside, a young man sitting on the floor, clothed in a Daathic uniform, his large cylinder hat in his lap, arms draped on top of it. He had apparently been sitting their long enough to be comfortable and looked up in surprise when another figure entered the room.

The other was behind the cell bars, sitting as well, his knees to his chest and face half buried in his arms, it was almost like an upright feeble position. His already somber expression turned to one of bitter annoyance when his lavender eyes met the colonel's crimson. His black suit would have made him fade away into the darkness had it not been for the brash hot pink designs that traced down his side and his snow white hair that seemed like the pale moon in a lonely starless sky. After sharing a silent, uncomfortable staring contest with the brunette he turned away, letting his glasses catch the light so the other couldn't see his expression.

So he got new glasses after the Neblim incident, Jade thought to himself.

"Dist…" he said simply in a cold greeting.

"Jade…" Dist responded just as coldly.

The alter boy was obviously very uncomfortable. Jade adjusted his glasses and averted his gaze to him. "I believe civilian visiting hours are long over, if you're arrested I doubt they're let you back in the order, boy."

He only glared at the colonel, but his fear was obvious in the slight shaking of his hands, he hadn't forgotten what he and his team had done to him when he had refused to give them the flight stone. He looked at the prisoner with worry, he didn't want to leave the former God General alone with this man, for whatever reason he cared for his safety.

Dist sighed, nodding to the man, "He is right Reiner, better not to risk your Job."

"But Master Dist-!"

"Just go," he interrupted, "I'm not your master anymore, there's no reason for you to stay here."

Reiner hesitated, but stood up and headed for the door, shrinking back when he had to pass by Jade, who didn't even grant him a passing glance. Before leaving, the boy lingered in the doorway, looking back to the thin man in concern.

"You'll always be my master, Dist the Rose, to me." He stated bravely before Jade turned to glare. With that he left as quickly as he could.

"Scaring children now Jade?" Dist's bitter tone made the colonel's eyebrow twitch, "Not satisfied with my own misery?"

"Well they do say it misery loves company."

"Why are you here?" he didn't want to put up with their usual banter right now, imprisonment had allowed him to stew with his own thoughts and that only added to the bitterness he already held.

"I work for the Malkuth military, I can come and go as I please in this base."

"Damn it Jade…" he growled lowly, an animal in his cage that knew there was nothing he could do about it, "I don't want any of your games, do whatever horrid thing you want to me and leave me to rot!"

The colonel sighed, "If you need a reason, Dist, just know I actually didn't come here to annoy you, though I doubt you'd believe that."

Jade was right, he didn't. Slowly, as if he were to be shot on sight any second, the thin man rose to his feet, lightly brushing some of his long bangs out of his face. His eyes refused to meet the other, as if he couldn't stand to look at him. The necromancer was perfectly fine with that, Dist's new glasses didn't have the glyphs he had applied with his last pair, and he had forgotten how large those lavender eyes of his were. They brought back painful memories. He had seen every emotion in those orbs, from fear to bliss, and he had caused them both. Damn it, everything about Dist brought back memories, even his hair reminded him of the snow of his former home. Such things were best left buried, why did they have to keep coming back to haunt him?

"Jade!"

The necromancer twitched, it wasn't like him to zone out to his own memories. "I'm sorry, but your shrill voice seems too high for my ears, perhaps it would be better if I brought one of his majesty's rapigs in so that it might translate your squeals." He hadn't meant to tease the man, but it was almost instinctive, and he couldn't help but smile when the other's thin form shook with rage.

"You're the one who doesn't listen and suddenly I'm the one to be mocked? There's no talking to you!"

"So easily frustrated, you'll never change will you? Forever a child." He looked the man over, if for any thing less to make him uncomfortable, which he succeeded in, "Though I notice a small difference, no petals today, 'Rose'?"

The fontechnition attempted to glare a hole in the other, after failing, decided to look away, "I took them off, after all, there are no more god generals, thus no more 'Dist the Rose'… I suppose I'm just no one right now…"

"Nonsense, you'll always be Dist the Runny to me."

Dist stomped his foot against the floor, pointing and trying to say something in rebuttal but no words came out of his open mouth, he was too angry to speak.

He just continued to grin at the display, though he really did need to control himself, this was important. "Dist, I came with serious business… After traveling with Luke and his companions I've learned much about…" he wasn't entirely sure what to call them, something that would neither anger the man or give him pompous hope, "…how to treat people who are important in one's life…"

The former god general huffed, traveling to the far end of his cell, "Are you saying I'm important to you? I don't need to be patronized Jade, you've already put me through enough." He tried to put as much distance between him and the other as he could. He could nearly feel the cold aura of death floating around him, necromancer was a fitting title. He felt so unlike the boy who had protected him from the Neblim beast when they were younger, the boy who had been warm even in the snow…

Crimson eyes watched as Dist traveled away, but Jade had come prepared, he wasn't going to be ignored. Fishing in his military uniform, he pulled a rusted set of keys from his pocket. Without a word he used them to open the cell door, letting it swing open with a creak before stepping inside. He closed it behind him, making sure to lock it properly and letting the keys fall just within his reach (though not Dist's) on the floor outside.

A nervous shiver of fear ran through the thinner man, his earlier confidence all but gone. He had felt safe with two-inch thick metal bars protecting him from any abuse he was surly about to suffer. Still, his shaking legs stood their ground, as hard as it was. Jade had been intimidating enough when they were younger and age had only added to his strength and powerful presence. His chestnut hair, now grown out long enough to flow down his back, swayed behind him, oddly soft looking for the one it hung from. If it had been possible the fontechnition could have sworn his piercing eyes had become a deeper shade of red, he couldn't differ it from blood. Fighting the sheer terror that he always experienced when he wasn't a safe distance from the other, Dist glared at his former friend with bitterness that had piled up over the years.

"Don't give me that look Dist, I wasn't going to have an entire conversation with you separated by bars, that's foolish." Out of the corner of his eye he studied the room. It was simple, a single bared window and a mattress on unattractive metal poles. The only odd thing was a work desk that had been brought in. He had heard Peony was allowing Dist to do some research for the sake of Malkuth, they even sent Guy over to baby-sit him while he was allowed to work, as the boy was so fascinated with Fontech and the fallen general was liable to escape unsupervised. Some half-finished machines and parts sat along side mechanical lubricant and grease, the man always did love his toys. "Now stop cowering so we can speak like human beings."

"I-I'm not cowering!" he protested, standing straight, but still he stayed hard pressed against that wall, as if it would open up and release him from this now over crowed cell. Why did Jade have to be grow up to be so handsome? Added with his frightening personality he felt as if he was constantly being thrown off guard and surprised again. By Lorelei, did the Colonel ever have an awkward stage in his life? He couldn't take this.

Jade finally stopped, standing a foot or so away from the other, the familiar cat and mouse game ended as it usually did, him blocking off his old companion from means of escape with little effort. "Dist… I've come here to say something that I'm not very happy about admitting… and I'm certain I will regret it later."

The was an uncomfortable silence, Dist could feel ever fonon in his body become on edge, if Jade Curtis dreaded something, then the gods themselves must fear what was to come. Wincing he prepared for whatever it was.

"I'm sorry… Saphir…"

First instinct told him he must have misheard. "…What?"

"I came to apologize," he took off his glasses to rub between his eyes, his headache growing worse, "don't make me repeat myself right now." He hated the rare occasions he was wrong, he didn't know how the smaller man handled it, being so incompetent.

Dist stood there, his great mechanical minded brain unable to process the simple phrase. He hadn't heard Jade utter any form of apology since… well since Neblim's very death. "F…for what?" It was an incredibly stupid question, he could spend months rattling off his own list of things the necromancer had done to him alone, but what could he have done that reached his frozen heart?

Jade returned his spectacles to their proper place, meeting the other's lavender eyes with a serious but… soft expression. He didn't seem as if he wanted to strike the technician for once. "For… making your life into what it has become… I've been out on a mission for the last few months, one frequently interrupted by yourself, and during it I was given a new perspective by someone I didn't expect. Ironic that I should come to terms with my own past through someone who had none…"

"What are you talking about Jade?"

"Yes, I suppose it is hard to explain when it comes from someone like myself." He sighed lightly, he never did like to explain things, "I have learned that… one must except responsibility for his actions, not run from them… not forget them."

"You haven't excepted responsibility for the professor's death?"

"No, I came to terms with that a long time ago, it is another part of my past I have tried to throw away, obviously with little success as you still cling to me like a some neglected puppy."

Dist was about to object but his words were caught back in his throat when Jade began to close that space between them. "I know that I am partly responsible for the horrible things that have happen in your life… I admit that what I did with the ban on fomacracy was, though not intentional, a betrayal to our friendship. I admit that it was wrong for me to abuse and tease you all these years, no matter how entertaining I found it." He paused, raising a gloved hand from his pocket and almost gently, his touch light against the other's skin, brushed some of the long snow white bangs from his thin face. "I acknowledge what I have done… and I am sorry."

Dist winced when he felt Jade's fingers grace his skin, fearing a strike, then shuddered slightly, ashamed such a small touch could bring out such a reaction. Angered he pushed the other's hand away, "I don't believe you." He stated bravely, he was so confused by Jade acting kind he didn't know how else to respond, "And even if I did, You can't expect me to just forgive you after all I've had to put up with."

The colonel's eyes seemed surprised for but a second, then narrowed, red slits against his otherwise handsome face, it had taken a lot to say such things and he would not be treated as this way. "Of course not, but it is an effort on my part which I suggest you take as well." His voice grew harsher, "After all, I was not the one who ran away from my friends and put others in danger to get them back. Just because I apologized for my own actions does not mean that I believe yours are justified. You've caused much more damaged to the lives of others as 'Dist' then I ever did to 'Saphir.'"

"Don't you think I know that!" Dist suddenly erupted, his gloved hands clenched tightly at his sides, "You don't have to tell me I've done wrong when I've known this all along! I knew it since the moment we kidnapped that boy, the moment I left Grand Chokema, the moment I suddenly wasn't at your side! I'm not like you Jade, I couldn't just forget, memories haunted me ever night and ever waking hour. The only reason I kept going was the hope that I was on the right path, that everything would go back to the way it was… but I was wrong." He choked on a sob in the back of his throat but managed to keep it there, "I don't need to hear it from you… I already know how much you hate me Jade, that's evidence enough."

The colonel sighed again, "I hate Dist…"

"Exactly…" the other commented miserably, "But… but for some reason I can't hate you. I've tried and I've tried and I know I should with ever fonon in my being I just can't…" he bit his lip, he was saying far to much, but it was all coming out like vomit and if he kept talking he probably would make himself sick. He glared down at the floor, as if it were suddenly very interesting, to hide the unsettling emotions within him that he was sure were plastered all over his face.

But then he felt long fingers cup his chin and meet the eyes of the colonel. The red orbs watched him, entered him, saw ever little thought, emotion, and memory going through his head. He suddenly felt a little violated, the idea bringing a small, embarrassed flush to his cheeks.

"I said I hated Dist… I miss Saphir… I want the past back as much as you." He spoke low now, as if there were others that he didn't want hearing, this was meant only for them. "But no one can bring the past back… not even you or I. But the future can be bright as well, people change."

"No they don't." Dist said weakly, about to rant again but a gloved thumb tracing over his lips put him into a shocked silence.

"Yes they do, dramatically, I've seen it." He watched the others reactions to his touch intently, finding himself fascinated, "I believe I have even changed over this last mission…" he leaned in close, never breaking their shared gaze, "Can you not see?"

The scientist winced, almost afraid to look, afraid of what hatred he would find, what ill will towards himself. Yet as he searched through those crimson pools he felt a familiar sensation inside that he hadn't felt in years. These eyes seemed so familiar, they were not the cold spears that had looked down on him in the battlefield with disdain and disgust. They were not the eyes that he had run from when he fled Grand Chokema. They were in his memories, he was sure of that, much further back. These were the eyes of the boy that he had played with in the snow when no one else would, the boy that stood beside him at the chalk board and helped him when he could not complete an equation. This was the boy who held him in his arms in the snow, protecting him from the monster he created.

"…Jade?" he wasn't sure how to word his question. The taller man seemed to understand, he always did, and answered with a palm on his pale cheek. He gasped lightly, the hand was warm. "J-jade, it really is you isn't it?"

Jade just smiled, but the smile was real, it wasn't his usual smug grin or smirk, he seemed truly happy. And he was happy, because he could also see his friend in the now grown man, he could see it in the shy sparks in his soft purple eyes, his true feelings for the colonel shined through, even if the fontechnition didn't know it himself. That didn't matter, he would help him realize it soon.

Dist twitched when he felt another hand travel around his back, expecting to be hit, but instead the other only drew him into a loose hug. An uncomfortable warmth came to him when he found his face buried in the colonel's blue uniform. He didn't have long to linger there as a filmier hand lead gaze his back up to the other's.

"I prefer this version, I find 'Dist' twice as insufferably annoying as Saphir."

The man blinked, then grumbled indignity, "You still have a bit of your old self, don't you?"

"As do you, but nobody is perfect, as close as I am…"

Dist was about to protest and continue their usual bickering until Jade suddenly held him tight, bringing their faces side by side. He shivered when he felt the other's hot breath against his ear.

"I've missed you, Saphir." He whispered, the scientist wondered if he had meant the words to be so wet, or if he was just doing it to spite him. "I want to make up for all the time we wasted…"

Dist… Saphir couldn't seem to find the strength to fight back, his legs felt like they would buckle under him any second. His sense told him not to fall for it, to remember what horrible things this man had done to him, not fully ready to forgive and forget yet… but his body refused, an excited sensation running through his veins from the closeness of his childhood crush. All that he could manage was a weak growl of defiance until he felt the sweet silky pressure of the other's lips.

Dear Lorelei…

He immediately melted in the colonel's arms, leaning against him for support he had to wrap his arms around those strong shoulders just to stay upright. Had his mouth always been this warm? It had been so long he didn't remember any more. The feeling of his lips on his own, the intoxicating smell of his cologne, and the soft hair as it slid between his fingers, he committed it all to memory. He never wanted to forget his presence again, nor the way it made him feel.

The kiss was over all too quickly to him, he whimpered at the sudden departure of his long unrequited crush. His eyes, which he had not realized he had closed, fluttered open to find Jade staring at him intently. Suddenly he felt very uncomfortable.

Jade looked his old friend over, enjoying the light shade of pink that came to the mechanic's face when he did so, as well as his angry pout at being examined like some experiment. He ran his hand down the other's sides, earning him a surprised squeak. In the back of his mind he noticed that the man had a rather nice shape to his thin form, he hadn't expected to find him so curvious as he explored his body. An evil smirked crossed his lips as a less then pure though crossed his mind, Saphir was as entertaining to toy with as he had been as a child, and old habits did die hard.

Dist's yelp echoed off the stone walls when the colonel's hands got to low, cupping the cheeks of his ass. "P-pervert!" was all he could think to yell, swinging his hand around to strike the man. Faster then the mechanic could even see, Jade caught him, his palm just inches from his face. Oddly, he didn't seem mad, in fact he was smiling, and that scared the smaller man much more for some reason. Jade studied the thin fingers for a second before he took the silk of his glove in his teeth and slowly pulling it off his hand, those crimson eyes never leaving his own, waiting for his reaction.

The former God General could only gap at such actions, swallowing hard and trying to keep back the heat that was rushing to his face. He hadn't expected a visit from Jade to end up like this, and the nervous knots in his gut only became worse when the colonel started pulling off his own gloves. "J-jade… what are you doing?" he wasn't sure he wanted an answer, out of the hundreds of possibilities he couldn't think of a way to react to a single one.

The necromancer responded by slowly slipping off his round glasses, making Dist wince at the ghost of a touch to his face, and then his own. He took the mechanic's smaller hands into his own, bare palms warm against each other and fingers lacing together. Gently he pinned them against the wall, leaning in close to his former friend who could only stare at him with those soft purple eyes of his, wide with the confused excitement that was plastered all over his face.

"You're so cute Saphir…" he said before he could stop himself.

"…Jade-" the mouth pressed against his own paused his words, not that he could put together a sentence when the rush that the Necromancer always brought to him took over. Jade's lips slid against his own until, with their heads tilted, they locked together. He moaned weakly as the taller man pressed his body against his own, pinning him to the wall he had cornered him to before. Jade took advantage of noise and slipped his tongue into his mouth, smiling at the squeak he got from the other. As he began to explore him he had to hold back a moan of his own, had his mouth always been so sweet? He had forgotten how addictive the man was, how his little reluctant mews of pleasure when he found the sensitive areas of his mouth rung in his ears like bells, how perfectly his small body fit in his arms. With a hungry growl he grinded the other against the wall, pushing his tongue down his throat and gripping his wrists instead of his hands, taking full control of his former friend.

As much as Dist wanted to fight the colonel, break away and get control of himself it seemed useless. His body had already given in to Jade's touch and what was left of his foggy mind was soon to follow. He tried to push against the tongue that was invading his mouth only to find the other pushing himself caught up in a wet battle between. Then the necromancer nibbled on his lip, tugging on it before leaving his mouth. He looked down on Dist with an evil smirk, watching him as he caught his breath. The mechanic tried to glare at him but the flush he felt burning his cheeks did little to make him look threatening. The frightened yelp that came when Jade leaned down to sink his teeth into his neck didn't help either.

Dist just grumbled indignantly, though he couldn't deny it he wanted this, he just didn't want to give the snake the satisfaction of his corporation. But when Jade began to suck on his neck he couldn't help but moan his name. He gave a small whimper, he could feel the colonel leaving marks on him, he didn't want him disrupting his perfect skin, but it felt so good. Thankfully Jade began to travel lower only to growl when he was blocked by his tie. He pulled a hand away from one of Dist's pinned wrists to pull at the offending piece of clothing but he had never had to deal with a tie when it came to his uniform and the man used some odd knot he wasn't familiar with.

"Saphir…"

"…What?" he was embarrassed at the slight pant to his own voice when the colonel's was so steady.

Jade smiled at the fact he had put a proud former general into such a state and leaned in close so that he could whisper in his ear, "As much as I would love to remove every piece of clothing from your body with my teeth." He paused to enjoy the garbled noise of surprise from his companion, "You wear far to many layers."

Apparently he had managed to put his childhood friend in such a state of shock by the time he was done teasing hi ear the smaller man was already pulling off his tie, his embarrassed gaze locked on the floor. Jade watched him intently (which didn't make the smaller one any less nervous) as he pulled off his black and pink suit and decided to do the same, working on the buttons of his blue tunic. Dist was obviously trying his best not to look up as the colonel pulled the black undershirt over his head, and he was sure is he had still his glasses they would be fogged over from how red his face was getting.

"You don't have much experience in this area, do you?" he teased his shy friend.

"Sh-shut up." Was all he growled as he began to undo the buttons of his red dress shirt. As he reached the last few buttons the fabric began to fall from his shoulders, exposing his chest. Out of habit he tried to pull the fallen clothing back up but the other reach up to stop him. Dist looked up and immediately regretted it. It was bad enough, seeing Jade's half naked military toned body before him, but the way those crimson eyes were watching him made his stomach drop into his shoes. He wasn't smiling, he wasn't angry, not even a smirk graced his face, he just stared at him, as if nothing else existed in Auldrent.

"You're beautiful." He said out of the blue, throwing the mechanic for a loop.

"…What?" was all he could think to respond, he must not have heard him right, he still questioned if all this was just some bizarre dream. Perhaps the Necromancer had come in his cell and knocked him out before he could fight back and this was some delusion brought on while he was unconscious. But when Jade grabbed him, those warm, steady arms hoisting him up off the ground and pressing him against the wall with his own body, he knew that was not something he could have ever dreamed up. He felt helpless, quickly linking his arms around his strong shoulder and his legs around his waist. What if Jade suddenly decided to drop him, he would have no choice but hit the stone floor. Yet the colonel tightened his grip, as if to say he would never do such a thing.

Jade wasn't sure what had come over him, he had expected at his age he would no longer be controlled by something as foolish as his own hormones but at the sight of the his old companion something was triggered. The offending layers of clothing finally being pulled away to show pale, pure skin, he simply couldn't help himself. He kissed lightly down his chest, finding the other to be much softer then he expected. Dist's gasp echoed off the walls as his hot tongue trailed across the pail skin, playing with his nipple. He could hear the racing pace of the smaller man through his chest and when his spine arched back in pleasure he knew there wouldn't be anymore resisting.

Jade leaned up to kiss his old friend, who responded eagerly, while he adjusted their embrace. Dist made a small nervous noise when he felt the other's hands holding him aloft by his ass, tugging at his pants. Jade locked his mouth with the other's distracting him while he removed the offending clothing, he moaned softly as he felt the soft flesh of his rear, but thankfully the smaller man was making so much noise himself he didn't notice.

However when Jade's long fingers traced over his entrance Dist broke the kiss and ground his teeth at the unfamiliar feeling. "J-jade…" he whimpered softly.

"Shh, it's alright…" the necromancer cooed so gently into his ear Dist could have sworn it must have been a different person. Jade himself had come to a bit of a conundrum, he didn't have any supplies for this sort of situation. Not to mention Dist seemed rather nervous about the situation, if he paused to retrieve anything he would probably never get him back to this state of surrender. Out of the corner of his eye he spied the mechanic's work desk in easy reach, more importantly the jar of lubricant that sat on it. With a quick motion he grabbed it.

Dist shuddered when he felt something moist rub against his entrance, letting out a yelp when he felt Jade's thin, graceful finger push inside him. It was odd, but not entirely unpleasant. He tried to concentrate on the sweet nothings his companioned whispered wetly into his ear while his tongue traced along the rim. Still he shuddered at the sensation of Jade being inside him, especially when he added another finger. Suddenly a new sensation overtook him when the colonel reached a certain spot inside him, something that set off fireworks in his head. With a loud moan of pleasure, grinding his hips against the other, he begged for more.

Jade smiled at the reaction, feeling his pants tightening at the sight of his companion, eyes closed in pleasure, body arched up to him, his breath lost in a desperate pant, it was almost too much. After teasing his sweet spot for a few moments longer he slowly pulled out of his old friend. The colonel leaned away from the other for a second, watching him as he slowly began to calm down, his fogged over lavender eyes slowly returning to their normal state… in the back of his mind he noticed he preferred them the lost in lust.

"Saphir…" he spoke softly to keep the other calm, "…Are you-"

Dist leaned up and captured the necromancer's mouth in a sweet kiss, answering whatever he might say with a yes. He returned it passionately while he pulled down his black pants. He could feel the other flinch as he pressed his hardened erection to the inside of his thigh, but otherwise made no resistance. Positioning himself, Jade slightly loosened his grip on the other, allowing gravity to slowly push him inside. As he was fully sheathed they both pulled away from their kiss to moan. Dist looked down at his companion, surprised the cool headed colonel would make such a noise, but he was soon distracted by a sudden thrust inside him and a tongue playing in his ear. "J-Jade!"

"Saphir…" Jade whispered lovingly, making the already shaking mechanic shudder. He felt like shaking himself, the silver haired man was so tight and hot around his member he groaned under his breath each time he pushed back in. When Dist began to use his legs, wrapped around the colonel's waist, to start to return his thrusts he couldn't stand it anymore, he joined in the chorus of pleasure. Working in sync they began a slow rhythm, bodies entangled in a senseless jumble of limbs, yet is seemed there was no more perfect state to be in. Dist's voice was growing horse from the constant cries of his love's name, every thrust sending a serge of pleasure through him. His fingers dug into the other's back and his snow white hair clung to his brow. Just when he wasn't sure how much more he could take he felt thin yet strong fingers wrapped around his member. His lavender eyes shot open towards the heavens while his voice reached its highest peek.

"L-LORILIE, JADE!" he screamed when the colonel stroked him firmly, their hips pounding against each other a frantic pace. "Harder!"

Jade responded with an animal like grunt, grinding himself against his smaller lover and eagerly fulfilling his request. Saphir was sending him over the edge, his inner muscles tightening around the most sensitive organ. He wanted to remember this image of the mechanic forever. His thin form glistening with sweat, silver hair swinging beside his flushed face as his chest rose up and down with tempered breath and his member, in his hand and at his mercy, pulsing with need as he too reached they so longed for end. With a hungry growl his sucked on his shoulder, pulling more of those beautiful cries from him.

Dist gasped suddenly, catching the other's attention, who soon groaned at the dramatic tightening of his muscles around his member. With one last strangled moan he came, his essence spraying on the colonel and himself. Jade groaned at the hot liquid, soon finding release himself. With one last thrust he came into Dist, who tightened his grip on the other, his face buried in the nape of his neck.

The room fell suddenly silent, excuse the ragged pants of the two men as they stood there,. Their heads rested on the others' shoulders while they caught their breath, not speaking a word. Soon Jade could feel the strength draining from his legs so he pulled the smaller man away from the stone and carried him across the room to the cot that served as his bed. With as much care as he could he laid him down, Dist felt the crisp sheets against his back and loosened his grip, allowing Jade to sit beside him. For a few moments they just stared at each other, as if unsure what had just happened was real. The necromancer would have laughed if this morning he had been told by the afternoon he would be siting in a prison cell in afterglow with the former Dist the Rose… yet here they were. He wasn't sure if he should say something… and if he did, what? Finally he decided he should at least clean the fontechnition up, despite how adorable he looked, all disheveled and flushed. He spotted a few extra blankets in the corner on a bench and rose up to retrieve them.

"Jade, wait!" he turned, half way across the room. The former god general had suddenly sat up, a terrified look in his eyes.

"What, Saphir?" he answered, concerned.

The smaller man opened his mouth to speak, but then shut it again. He fidgeted, his eyes darting to the floor, then the wall. "Don't…" he pulled in the shoulder of his dress shirt, which still clung from him by its bottom buttons, and tried franticly to fix his snow white hair, as if suddenly worried about his appearance. "…Don't leave…"

Jade paused, then smiled, "I won't…" so that was what he was worried about…He might have been known for a cold heart, but he could tell by the look on the other's face how venerable a position he was in now. Picking up a blanket he walked briskly back and opened it up, letting it fall and cover his companion, who made a small noise under the covers. The colonel cleaned away the sweat and other substances left over from their entanglement before finally pulling the fabric back. Dist's head popped out from the covers like a child's, shaking his now even further mussed hair, and giving his friend a confused look. Jade sighed, Saphir was just far too adorable in this state, he looped the blanket around his shoulders and used it to pull him into a sweet, gentle kiss. He responded eagerly, linking his arms around his neck and together they slowly fell back on the bed.

Jade lingered for a few moments, enjoying the taste of the other, but fatigue eventually made him pull away. Dist watched him, eyes sparkling. He meant to say something, something important, but the site of the colonel, nude on hands and knees, hovering over him seemed to whipe his memory. The afternoon light made his still moist skin gleam and his chestnut locks hung down around his handsome face, he was breath taking. All he could manage was a small whine of need, but the other understood. He laid down beside the smaller body and embraced him, Dist burring his face into the warmth of his shoulder.

"Jade…" he finally managed to speak. "Does… this mean we're friends again?"

The colonel almost laughed at the statement, but he knew how delicate and unsure his companion was and decided this was probably not the best time for jokes, "Yes Saphir, friends… if not more." He tried not to sound sarcastic.

He could feel the other smiling shyly into his skin. "Jade…?"

"Hmm?" he playing with the other's short, pale locks.

The smaller man looked up at the other, hesitating over what he was about to say, working the words out in his head, finally deciding on the classic approach. He swallowed, working up the courage to get those simple words out. "I… I love you."

"I know." He responded simply, as if he had just stated something about the weather.

Dist blinked blankly for a few seconds, then pulled away from the man, "Jade!" he whined angrily, "What kind of answer is that? I opened my heart up to you, the necromancer of all people, do you have any idea how hard that was? And all you have to say is 'I know?'"

The colonel just laughed at his rant, which only made the rose more frustrated, "Oh yes, I think I like this even better."

"W-what?" he wasn't sure whether to be confused or infuriated.

"You're face." He ran a finger along his cheek, sufficiently stifling any rebuttal the smaller man would have, "Though your little blushing virgin bride thing is rather adorable, I do so enjoy your angry pout."

"Jaaaaade…" he whined again, though he did like the fact that he found him attractive in his own bizarre way, he still wanted an answer.

The colonel sighed as if the whole thing were a big chore, but he was still smiling, "I suppose I love you to, Saphir, otherwise I wouldn't have comeback to apologize… or done what we did."

Dist smiled as well, that was probably the best he was going to get out of the other, the fact was that he did love him, and that was all he needed to know. He curled up in his arms, enjoying the warmth and sighed, breathing in the other's sent. "I'm just happy to have my old Jade back…"

"And my old Saphir." He nuzzled the top of his head, squeezing the other protectively, "Don't ever run away again, it took me years to get you back…"

"Never… not from you…"

"Aw man, they got quiet! Do you think they're cuddling?"

Guy sighed at the sight of his employer, the emperor of malkuth, in the undignified position on his knees with his ear to the prison's door. It was bad enough he was listening in on what the two inside where doing, but he could at least try and censer himself for the boy.

"Dear Lorelei, that monster killed Master Dist, didn't he?"

Perhaps just as bad as the pervert was the alter boy, Reiner, who had no idea of what they had been doing in his pure mind. He seemed to be under the impression that the general and the colonel had been in some sort of fight. In fact the noble had expected the same thing at the first cry from Dist, but after they became more rhythmic and a certain pounding accompanied them there was nothing left to his imagination.

"Honestly you two, this is foolish, easdropping while they're having a privet moment."

"But Master could be hurt!" the way Reiner whined reminded Guy of a certain Mechanic, he must had picked it up during their time together.

"They weren't fighting, Reiner… trust me, Dist is fine." He tried to sound sure for him but it was rather embarrassing.

"Yeah, from the noise he was making, I'd say he's more then fine, right?" Peony nudged the noble with his elbow, he just groaned and started shoving the men away.

"Alright, Alright, you've had you're fun. The only reason I let you stay down here this long is because I thought they actually were fighting. Now don't you have a kingdom to rule?"

"Nark…" the emperor mumbled, but headed off, "They're done anyway."

"And Reiner, you can come back and visit another day."

The altar boy nodded and did a traditional Daathic bow with his hands intertwined, "Yes, thank you Gailardia, do check on my master for me."

He waved to him as he left, "I will, I will."

Once they were gone he leaned against the wall and sighed, a low blush on his cheeks. This was not something he expected to be witness to when he came down for his usual babysitting of Dist while he worked on his fontech. Still, he was happy for the God General he had recently befriended, and his older friend, the colonel. He had always expected something between them, it was painfully obvious, but it was still nice that everything worked out after all there years apart.

With his hands behind his head he too left the dreary dungeons for the light of Grand Chokema, though he didn't expect, or hope to see Jade follow anytime soon.


End file.
